Our Story
by dopey
Summary: This takes place when future Trunks arrives...at least that's where it starts. He falls in love with a girl, but can there love survive everyhting, including betrayal and time? and why is she as powerful as the Z fighters? rating is up for sexual refren
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don=t own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters, if I did I=d probably be vacationing/living in some exotic country right now, but I=m  
not.  
  
p.s. I apologize now for any misspelled names or places where I don=t get the plot quite right. It=s been about a year since I saw this saga and I don=t remember every detail  
  
P.p.s. I got Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix the other day and I love it! Rowling has really out done herself and it was definitely worth the wait, except I cried.  
  
Our Story  
  
My mom screamed upstairs. 'Oh no' I thought as I quickly tried to find a place to hide until my dad stopped his rampage. But I was not fast enough. He came downstairs and gave me more bruises on my neck and shoulders. How was I going to explain these? He continued hitting my mom and I until finally he was tired of it and drove off looking for a bar. My mom started crying and mumbling excuses like "He had a hard day" and "If only I hadn't of messed up the toast this morning". I was sick of it. Of his hate toward his family and of my mom's blame for herself. I couldn't take it any longer, so I ran. Out the door and as far as I could run. Adrenaline must have taken over because I ran pretty far. I ran through the desert behind our house until I found a mesa that I couldn't climb, so I sat down and cried and cried and cried. I probably would have stayed there for the whole day and night if I hadn't heard a loud sound. At first I tried to ignore it, but it came again. Being a very curious sort, I got up to find out where these noises were coming from. I wandered around for a bit until I saw a group of people. 'That must be it' I thought. I sneaked closer and gasped when I saw a guy with flaming yellow hair slice up a really weird looking guy...and they were both flying! I rubbed my eyes trying to make my eyes work. Nope, they were still flying. Well if that didn't work then...a dream! That's it, I was having a really, really weird dream. So I pinched myself hard. "Ow!" I whispered. I didn't know I pinched that hard; no wonder half the guys at school were scared of me. 'Okay Joy,' I thought to myself. 'Now let's be rational. It's not a dream and you still have great vision, so that means...that means...I'm insane! No...at least I don't think so. Hm...well what else could it be?' Then a voice reminded me of Sherlock Holmes' favorite saying: "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbably, must be the truth." Oh my gosh the really were flying! I pinched myself again just to double check. Nope, it still hurt. Well that's interesting. I decided to stop with my self mutilation and just watch this phenomenon. The guy with yellow hair - I noticed with great interest - was great with the sword and he killed the other one in no time flat. The other guy was bleeding purple blood? Well, he could fly and he definitely did not look human so hey, why not purple blood. The good swordsman had landed by this point, his hair had turned purple (this was getting more and more confusing) and his sword had dropped into its sheath perfectly. "Wow," I whispered. Suddenly I felt a hand close around my throat and another lock my arms.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a strange voice asked. "A spy? I should destroy you before you report." Needless to say, I was ready to soil myself.  
  
Suddenly, there was a green guy with pointy ears next to me saying, "Vegeta, let her go."  
  
"Why would I listen to you, Namek?" he asked; only he said Namek like it was some sort of monster. Of course, the guy was green.  
  
"Just let her go, she didn't do anything."  
  
"Yet" the Vegeta guy said ominously.  
  
Then the guy with purple hair showed up next to me. "Just let her go, please."  
  
"And why would I listen to you? You haven't even told us your name."  
  
Suddenly a frying pan seemed to come out of no where and hit Vegeta on the head. He fell down and let go of me. I looked to see who had done that. It was a woman with blue hair, and she started yelling at Vegeta right away. I stood there stunned for a second, wondering what to do. Then the guy with purple hair held out his hand. "Come on," he said, smiling, "Let's get you away from him." I smiled and took his hand and he lead me into the clearing where he had been fighting. "You'll have to excuse Vegeta, he can be a bit...well and bit angry sometimes." I nodded slowly, not taking it in. "What's your name?" he asked. I nodded again still in too much shock to realize what he was saying. He gave a small laugh. "What's your name?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh!" I said embarrassed. "My name's Joy, what's yours?"  
  
He smiled and quickly turned to the others. He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Hey, everybody, we need to go where Goku's landing." Everyone looked at him a little confused, but not as confused as me.  
  
"How do you know where he's going to land?" a bald headed guy asked.  
  
"I just do, now let's go." He turned to me and smiled. "I guess you'll be needing help."  
  
"No, I can walk thank you," I said, a little offended. He gave a small laugh and came up behind me, put his arms around my waist and starting flying. I gasped. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't think you meant flying."  
  
"I noticed," he said with a small laugh. I stuck my tongue out.  
  
He gave a small laugh and we flew in silence for a few minutes. "So, what brought you out here today anyway?" he asked  
  
"I heard loud noises." I was not about to tell a complete stranger that my dad had hit me again. He gave me a strange look but seemed to buy it. "So," I said hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"If you couldn't then I would've killed you just now for asking me a question already."  
  
I looked at him in far a second before recovering. "Umm...Well, why won't you tell me your name," I blurted out before I chickened out.  
  
He seemed to think about this for a minute, then said, "Because the others can't know my name or anything about me."  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"I, you'll know soon enough." He then stopped talking.  
  
We landed in a small clearing after flying for about 15 minutes. I found myself reluctant to let the guy with purple hair let go of me, but I didn't say anything. I did go sit next to him though.  
  
"Everyone, this is Joy," the guy with purple hair introduced me.  
  
"Hi Joy," everyone said except perhaps Vegeta.  
  
"The one with the blue hair and frying pan is Bulma," he said and began introducing everyone. "The bald one is Krillin. The one with the scar is Yamcha. The one with 3 eyes is Tian, and the one floating above him is Chau su. The one with black hair and a pink shirt is Vegeta. The kid is Gohan. The green one is Piccolo. And that's all." Everyone but Vegeta waved at me when their name was said. I smiled and waved back. Then they all seemed to realize something and looked at him in shock. He laughed. "Please don't ask me how I know your names. It's a long story and you'll understand later." They seemed incredulous, but said nothing. We then talked for about two hours (I mostly talked to the guy with purple hair. I don't know why, but I felt some kind of pull to him.) Then this guy, Goku apparently, showed up in a space ship (I would have pinched myself again here, but I was so used to shocks that day that I decided to give my poor brain a rest and not think about it). Trunks went over to him, turned his hair yellow and drew his sword. I gasped, they were going to fight.  
  
So, what do you think. Please review. This is my 1st fanfic, actually, it's  
my 1st story that I let more than a few people read, so please, please,  
please, tell me what you think. I can take harsh critisism.  
  
Anywho, thanks for even reading. GOD bless.  
  
Joyful 


	2. Hello's and GoodBye's

Hello's and Good-Bye's Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters, if I did I  
wouldn't be living here. "He's going to attack him!" I yelled, unnecessarily. Everyone else was looking, too. They all had looks of surprise on their faces. "Shouldn't we help him?"  
"No," Bulma said as if it were obvious. "Goku can take care of himself. Watch."  
Goku pointed his pointer finger and it turned shiny. I gasped again; this was way too weird. Then they started fighting. The man with purple hair attacked will great skill, but Goku appeared to be better. He blocked all of the other guy's moves with his finger. I was amazed. After a few minutes they stopped fighting and talked. I was totally confused now. Why did he attack him? They continued talking for about 20 minutes, occasionally looking over at us and once I know the guy with purple hair was pointing at me. When they were finished they came over to us. Everyone was extremely excited to see Goku and there were hugs all around (except with Vegeta). He seemed to be very nice and I liked him right away. Then the other guy started telling everyone good-bye. He seemed extremely awkward when he came to Bulma and gave her a very big hug. He seemed even more awkward around Vegeta. He came to me last. "Goku and Chi- Chi have agreed to take you in for the next three years," he said.  
"Why?" I asked. Didn't he know that I had a home to go to?  
"Because those bruises on your neck are suspicious and I think that you should get away. Make some friends." He smiled.  
"What makes you think that I don't have any friends?" I asked a little angry. Why was he butting into my life?  
"Because I've known people who had abusive parents and they avoided everyone," he said gently.  
I was a little taken aback and a little angry. "And how do you know I'm abused."  
"Trust me, I know," he said sadly. My heart melted at the sadness in his voice.  
"But what about my mom and sister?" I asked with defeat.  
"Don't worry about them. I'll go make excuses for you before I go, okay?" he told me gently.  
"Okay." I couldn't help but trust him. He gave me a hug, which surprised me, but believe me, I wasn't complaining. After way too short a time he pulled away and climbed into his capsule.  
"Bye everyone," he yelled and waved. Everyone waved back and he left. As I watched him leave I knew I would miss him. I was confused about everything that had happened that day, but I had a funny feeling that I would be much more confused in the near future. I stood there watching the sky, hoping for one last glimpse of him when Goku and Gohan walked up to me.  
"Well, Joy, should we take you home?" Goku asked. I nodded and smiled and we flew off. I prayed that everything would be fine at home.  
* * * Okay, I know that it's short and I'm sorry, but it doesn't make any sense  
to go on, does it? Anywho, thanks for reading, please review!  
GOD bless,  
* Joyful * 


	3. What the?

What the.? "Hey Chi-Chi, I'm home!" Goku called out as we landed in the grass.  
"Goku?" A woman with black hair looked out the window. "Goku! It's you!" And before I knew it she was in his arms and they were kissing and hugging and making me blush and making Gohan make puking noises.  
When they were finally done she turned her attention to Gohan. "Are you okay?" she asked as she inspected him for any injuries, despite his complaints that he didn't even fight in the first place. When Chi-Chi was finally satisfied she turned to go into the house and noticed me. "Goku?" She asked.  
"Umm.well.don't be mad, Chi-Chi, but.I promised Tr.a friend that we would watch her for a while." He seemed afraid of her reaction.  
"Why?" He voice was a little louder than before and there was anger in her eyes.  
Goku put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck before continuing. "Her father abuses her and she needed to get away." Chi-Chi looked at me for a second, then smiled.  
"You poor dear," she said. "Come in, are you thirsty?"  
* * *  
"Good morning, sleepy head, it's time to get up."  
"Go away," I moaned, trying to push Gohan out of my face.  
"Nope, you made me promise to wake you up so that you could come watch us train. Unless you want to do my chores today because you made me break a promise." At this I shot out of bed. Gohan was right, we had made a deal.  
"Fine," I said rubbing my eyes. "Now go away so I can get ready."  
"Of course, your majesty." He smirked and quickly dodged the pillow I aimed at his head. He stuck his tongue out and ran out of the room. I quickly got ready all the while thinking of the last year. I had gotten to know all of the 'Z fighters' rather well, except Vegeta that is. I was closest to Gohan as we ended up sharing rooms. There really wasn't anywhere else for me to sleep (Chi-Chi refused to make a guest sleep on the couch so I ended up on the top bunk in Gohan's room). I was also pretty close to Chi-Chi and Bulma because the Z fighter's wouldn't let me watch them train. After a year of living with Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi, I had finally persuaded them to let me watch them train. Before that they had said that I zoned out too often and would probably get hurt. (In my defense, I only zoned out when I was missing my family and wondering how my mom was getting by without me.and to think of the hot guy with purple hair.but only a little.well, maybe half and half.alright so I was thinking about him a lot.so what?)  
When I was dressed in my favorite outfit (jeans and a whit spaghetti- strap top) I ran downstairs to where Gohan and Goku were waiting to carry me to there practice area. They usually ran there, but they decided to make an exception for me today (I felt so special(). When we landed they showed me an out-of-the-way place where I wouldn't get hurt.fortunately, it was in the shade.  
* * *  
"Hey Gohan, how about one more round, then we'll go eat lunch, okay?"  
"Okay dad." And with that the fighting started all over again. I watched in awe. I couldn't believe half the stuff that they were doing. Goku punched and Gohan blocked it. Then Gohan kicked toward his dad's head and Goku ducked. They kept fighting and using Ki's, it was so amazing. I finally had to look away because the sun was in my eyes. I laid back in the grass, but then I couldn't see them because of the tree. Suddenly I heard Goku shout "look out." I looked up, a Ki blast was coming directly at me. It was closing in fast, but I was completely relaxed.  
* * *  
"Are you okay?" a stunned Goku asked me.  
".yeah.I think so." I was just as stunned as he was.  
"How did you do that?" Gohan asked.  
"I.I don't know."  
"Let me see your arm." I held out my arm for Goku's inspection. "Amazing," he whispered. "Not even a scratch." He looked at me in a curious way. "Gohan, could I talk to you." They walked away from me and whispered amongst themselves. Suddenly there were ki blasts coming at me. I blocked them and even caught one.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I yelled at them.  
"Just testing," Goku said calmly coming back. I glared at him. "I think we should go to Bulma's for lunch." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- hello again all, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm gonna try and do better. Hopefully my next chapter will be longer, Thanks to Kida for all your support. Anywho, I g2g pick up my sis now (fun!) bye bye  
GOD bless,  
* joyful * (dopey) 


	4. In which I fight with Vegeta

Hello all,  
I kinda sorta forgot to write a disclaimer on my last chapter (oopsy daisy). So this one will cover bother chapters. Disclaimer: In case anyone seriously believes that I own any of the Dragonball Z characters, I don't. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- "So, Goku, what brings you to our humble home for lunch?"  
"Well, Mrs. Briefs, I was hoping Vegeta would allow us to train in his gravity chamber."  
"No," Vegeta said simply.  
"Please, Vegeta. It would be good for all of us to train together for a bit."  
"No."  
"Gosh, somebody didn't get hugged enough as a kid," I whispered.  
"What did you say?" Vegeta looked at me angrily.  
"Nothing," I said innocently.  
"You had better watch yourself."  
"Oh really? And why is that?" I was pissing him off and I knew it (and enjoyed it. Hehehe).  
"Because I can make you regret ever being born," Vegeta said menacingly.  
I smiled. "Yeah, right."  
Vegeta was a little shocked by this. "Do you want me to prove it girl?"  
"That sounds like fun."  
"Fine, let's go." He got up.  
"Okay, but only if everyone else who wants to train gets to come, too." Goku smiled at me.  
Vegeta seemed to consider this for a minute. I could see the struggle between how much he hated me and how much he hated everyone else. "Fine." Apparently I won.  
We got up and went quickly to the gravity chamber. On the way there Goku took me aside. "Thanks for getting us in, but do you know what you're doing? I mean, you've only seen your power once, are you sure that wasn't a fluke?"  
"That's what we're here to find out isn't it?" I asked.  
"Yes, but..."  
"I don't think that Vegeta would kill me, as much as he'd like."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you people are here and he knows that none of you would in any way, shape or form condone his killing me. And while he really could care less about you, he's not ready to fight all of you at once." Goku looked at me doubtfully.  
"Okay," he said finally and we hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.  
Once inside everyone instantly fell to the ground...everyone except Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta had raised the gravity level to 200 times Earth's gravity. The moment I walked in Vegeta sent a ki blast in my direction. I used what strength I could after falling to the ground to deflect it.  
"Scared?" I asked. I quickly had to block another ki blast.  
"Does that answer your question?" he asked meanly.  
"Then why won't you let me stand?"  
"It's not my fault that you can't take 200 times Earth's gravity. But it does make teaching you a lesson easier."  
"Exactly," I said back. "It makes you look like a coward, that's why I was wondering if you're afraid of me."  
"I am not." He was offended.  
"Then prove it, turn down the gravity." I held my breath not sure what he was going to do. He stood there for a bit then walked over and returned gravity to normal.  
"Happy?"  
"Very." I smiled then quickly dodged another ki blast. I stood up and started walking towards him. He seemed surprised by this but it didn't stop him. Suddenly there were tons of blasts aimed at me. I dodged and blocked most of them. I even sent one back at him, but one hit my shoulder...and it hurt. I fell to my knees from the pain. Gohan started walking towards me to help while Vegeta laughed. I slowly and painfully stood up and waved Gohan away. "Very good, let's see what else you got." I continued toward him, but faster. Finally I was upon him and I started attacking with everything that I had learned while working for my black belts (Tae Kwan Do and Hap Ki Do). He seemed surprised. We started fighting with everything we had. I stayed too close for him to use his ki blasts. He finally managed to push me away far enough to use a ki blast, but I threw it back. This really caught him off guard and it hit him on the leg. It must have hurt because he stopped fighting. Goku took the opportunity to stop us.  
"That's enough! That's not the reason we came." He was pissed.  
I looked down at Vegeta. "I'm tired anyway," I mumbled and started walking toward the door.  
"What's your father's name?"  
"What?" I asked turning to Vegeta. He stood up and looked me in the eye.  
"What is your father's name?" he said slowly as if I was stupid. I was too confused by the question to snap back.  
"Xavier Blackson...why?"  
"No," Vegeta responded. "Your real father." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- ooooooooo, cliff-hanger...sorta Fun fun! Anywho thanks to Kida (now I know what a Mary Sue is! J), Cat, xMadGirlx (I soulda said that the story is about the girl he falls in love with, but don't worry, he comes back. J) and lyndsey for reviewing. Everyone else, follow their amazing example...NOW! but thanks for reading anyway.  
GOD bless,  
dopey 


	5. In which I am totally confused

Hello, sorry it's been a while. I hope you like it :) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. _________________________________________________________  
I was stunned for a second. "What do you mean my real father, he is my real father."  
"Oh really? Then what's his real name?"  
"That is his real name! What are you getting at?" I was confused and starting to get angry.  
"No it's not," Vegeta said calmly.  
"And why not," I said a little louder.  
"Because I've never heard of him."  
"Well why do you have to have heard of him?"  
"..." He hesitated. "Prove to me you're related."  
Now I hesitated. The truth was that my father and I were nothing alike...at all. "Well...I just got most of my genes from my mother." I said defensively.  
"Really, you look exactly like your mother?"  
"Well...not my height, hair and face...but...that's probably from my grandparents or something." But that wasn't true and I knew it.  
"Really, and who on your dad's side has your height, hair and face."  
"..." I hesitated again. "Look, why are you asking?"  
Vegeta smirked knowing he had me. "So who is you real father?"  
"I...I...I guess I don't know." I sighed.  
"Exactly," he smirked again and I wanted to slap him with all my strength, but I was curious, so I held back. "Now, let's go see your mother and find out the truth."  
"Look, why are you so curious?"  
"Because, you had to get that strength from somewhere."  
"Fine," I said defeated.  
* * *  
I sneaked into my house, praying that my dad wasn't home. I sneaked upstairs to my parents' room and peeked in. No dad. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Mom," I said to her sleeping form on the bed. "Mom," I walked up and shook her.  
"Hmmmmm," she moaned and rolled over.  
"Mom! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" She was covered in blood and bruises. She just moaned again. "Mom, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" I said softly. With that I picked her up carefully and started walking out of the house.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" a cruel voice asked behind me. I turned around. It was my dad. 'Crud,' I thought. 'How am I going to do this.'  
"I'm taking my mother and leaving," I said feeling my hate for him starting to boil up.  
"No you're not."  
"Why not? You don't want her."  
"You're not going anywhere." He was starting to get angry, but I didn't care.  
"Really, and I suppose you're going to stop me?" It was a challenge and we both knew it, but after my fight with Vegeta, I was feeling pretty confident.  
"Bit**, get over here!" he yelled. I carefully put my mom down out of the way and started walking toward him. "Bit**!" he yelled again and started running toward me. The fight was over in less than a minute. He was an idiot who had only fought in bar fights (Which is why it took more than 5 seconds) and he was all too easy to beat. I had him unconscious with only my hands.  
"What's going on?" I looked around. Piccolo and everyone else had come inside.  
"Nothing, I just had to teach him a lesson." I picked up my mom and started walking out. Gohan ran over to me and helped me carry her.  
"My gosh," he whispered. "That's horrible."  
"You're telling me," I answered. "I've never seen her so bad." I fought to hold tears back. It was horrible what he was willing to do to his own wife. I felt the tears start falling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them.  
"Here," Gohan whispered. "I'll take her." He took my mother out of my arms and continued to the door.  
"Thanks, I'm gonna go grab something from her room." And with that I ran up to her room to get her treasure box. She always told me that if the house was burning down she would make sure that that box got out safely, even if she didn't. I picked up the box, then sat down on her bed and cried. I couldn't help it. Suddenly I felt someone's arms around me.  
"Hey," Gohan said. "You okay?"  
"Do I look okay?" I snapped. "I ran away a year ago to get away from him. I come back a year later and she's barely alive and it's all my fault. If I hadn't left then I would have been here to help her and she would be fine!" I stopped yelling and collapsed into his arms, sobbing. After a while I was ready to go outside with the others. I sat up and gave Gohan a hug and went and splashed water on my face then went outside.  
* * *  
"Joy," Kami said. I looked up. "She wants to talk to you before she meets anyone else." I nodded and went in.  
"Joy?" she called from the bed she was on.  
"Mom? How are you feeling?" I knelt by her side.  
"Nameks are great healers." She smiled. I looked at her in shock.  
"How do you know about Nameks?" I asked.  
"Why don't I meet your new friends first, then I'll explain."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you want to meet them first." I was totally confused.  
"Because if they know what a Namek is then they may be able to help me explain."  
"...O...Okay." I was very confused. I walked to the door. "She wants to meet all you guys." I said, still very confused. When everyone was in we surrounded her bed. She looked around. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Luna? What are you doing here?" He was just as surprised as he was. "Wait a minute," Goku interrupted. "Do you mean Luna Tlarnek?" "Yes, have we met?" my mom asked. "No, it's just...those were Raditz's last words when he died." Now Goku was confused. Good, I wasn't the only one. "He's dead," my mom whispered sadly. "Yeah," said Goku apologetically. "He was going to destroy Earth, so we had to kill him...he was my brother." "He's dead," my mom whispered again. "What's going on?" I asked. My mom turned toward me. "Joy, you're real father is dead." _________________________________________________________ Ooooooooh, 'nother cliffhanger. If ya liked it, please review, if ya didn't like it, please tell me how to improve. I hope to update soon. Thanks to all my reviewers. (If you're a fan of Harry Potter I've started a few stories there, they're called Why Me? Which is about Hermione and Draco, and Hanging by a Moment which is about Severus and Sirius' sister.  
And one more thing, in case you haven't noticed, I don't cuss, so any cuss words that I use will be like they were in the chapter.  
Thanks for reading, now please review,  
GOD bless,  
* dopey * 


	6. My mom's love story

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. I want to thank all of my reviewers especially lulu for helping me realize how long it's been. Here's the next chapter, hope you like, please, please, PLEASE read and review. GOD bless Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters, if I did I would have millions of dollars in stead of zero dollars. Anywho, back to the story. _________________________________________________________  
"What is with you people and my real father?!?"  
"Well, honey, it's true," my mother said.  
"I was right."  
"Shut up Vegeta! I'm not in the mood!"  
"Just admit it and I'll shut up."  
"Vegeta, if you don't shut up and let me tell the story I will personally make you wish you had never been born!" Everyone looked at my mom, then at Vegeta, then back at my mom wondering what the heck was with them. Vegeta glared at her, but said nothing. "Good. Now, Joy, about your father." She hesitated now, not sure where to start. "I guess it starts with dinner." Joy was really confused now.  
* * *  
Raditz walked down the street looking for somewhere to eat. A little hamburger place got his eye and he started walking towards it, curious. He walked in and sat down without waiting to be seated. When the owner came to yell at him, Raditz gave him an evil glare and the owner turned around and walked away as quickly as he dared. "You take him," hissed the owner to the new girl, Luna. He didn't like her and was waiting for an excuse to fire her. The 22-year-old redhead glared at his back and walked nervously to the young man at the table.  
"Hello, my name's Luna and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?" She was too nervous to pay attention to the tingling sensation that passed through her fingers.  
"I want pure water.now."  
She jumped a little. "Of course sir, I'll be right back." With that she walked quickly away to get his water. She came back in what she was sure was a new record for fastest waiter/waitress. "Here you are sir," she said nervously.  
He was about to complain that it had taken her too long, but a mumbled thanks came out instead. She seemed to relax a bit at this. "Can I get you something to eat?"  
"How many cheeseburgers can you make within the next 5 minutes?"  
"Umm." that was a weird answer. "How many do you want?"  
Raditz looked at her. "How much would 10 cost?" He wanted to just blow the place up when he was done, but that would be too noticeable, at least that's what he told himself.  
"Umm, about 30 dollars." Raditz thought about that. He only had 30 earth dollars for food.  
"I'll have that." She took his menu and walked away. Raditz looked around, resisting the temptation to kill all of the earthlings. Five minutes later he saw Luna walking toward him with tray of ten cheeseburgers. She handled the tray very well and one would hardly have guessed that she was new.that is, until she showed how clumsy she was and tripped, spilling the cheeseburgers all over Raditz.  
"What did you do?!?" yelled the owner.  
"I'm, I'm so sorry sir, it, it was an accident."  
"Accident or not you're fired! Now get out of my face!"  
"You can't do that to her, it was an accident!" Raditz yelled now on his feet.  
"And why not? I am her boss!"  
"It's okay sir," Luna said to Raditz, not wanting a fight to start.  
"No it's not!"  
"Yes it is. I don't want to work for this jerk anyway. He's mean, cruel, inconsiderate and too full of himself to care about anyone else." She now turned to the people staring at them. "Guess what, he's using soy burgers to save money, in all of the burgers!" The people started murmuring angrily and slowly got up to leave with out paying.  
"How dare you," the owner whispered dangerously. "You just put me out of business." Then he lunged toward Luna, but Raditz was faster. He grabbed the manager and twisted his arm back, getting as close to breaking it as possible.  
"Don't touch her. Now leave!" With that Raditz threw the man out of the restaurant, literally. "Are you okay?" he asked turning to Luna.  
"Yeah, fine," Luna said a little shocked at the night's events.  
"Good." With that he turned to leave.  
"Wait." Raditz turned around. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
"Well.sort of." He was planning on staying in his space ship. "Why?"  
"Because I owe you. Who knows what he was going to do to me. So.would you like to stay at my place. I can feed you." Raditz thought about it then nodded. "Great!" Luna was incredibly curious about this man. Good thing Xavier was out of town.  
* * *  
"What is that?" Raditz asked Luna. She had just come out of the bathroom after changing into her tank top and pajama bottoms.  
"What is what?" She quickly hid the bruise that he had been looking at, but it was no use, there were too many bruises.  
"That," he said getting up and pointing at another bruise, "and that and that and..."  
"It.it must just be from me falling." He didn't buy it.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"No one."  
"Luna, please don't lie to me. Please tell who did this so I can kill him or her."  
"No one, can't you mind your own business?" she snapped.  
"Sorry." He seemed hurt. Her heart melted.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey," he said, gently lifting her head. "Don't be. My dad abused my mom, so I can understand not wanting to tell."  
"Thanks," Luna said, wiping tears away from her eyes. Then, without really realizing what she was doing, she kissed him. "Sorry," she said pulling away. Then he did something she didn't expect, he kissed her with more love than Xavier had ever shown.  
* * *  
"The next morning he was gone with only a note saying he was sorry and he couldn't tell me why he had to leave. But I knew. I could sense a Saiyan a mile away, I had just been too emotional that night to pick up on it. The next month I married Xavier to hide the fact that I had had sex before I was married. So," My mom turned to me, "that's the story of your father and I."  
"Wow," was all I could get out. Then I felt anger start to come up inside of me. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"Sweetie, I wanted to wait until the right moment."  
"All my life I thought that I had that jerk's genes and it tortured me to know that I could turn out like him and you were waiting for the right time!" I turned swiftly around and left the room.  
* * *  
I felt hands come around my eyes. "Guess who," said a familiar voice.  
"What?" I wasn't in the mood for games.  
"You have to guess.''  
"Gohan, I am not in the mood for games."  
Gohan sat down beside me after taking his hands off my eyes. "Hey, don't be mad."  
"And why not?" I snapped.  
"'Cuz, can you imagine having to admit to your child that you had cheated on your husband and the person that they had always believed to be their father was actually just a cover-up. What if he'd been listening? What if you accidentally let it slip? What if you got mad? What if you made her mistake? She was scared." Gohan seemed to be holding his breath, hoping that he got through.  
"Gohan?"  
"Yes favorite cousin of mine?"  
"Why the heck do you have to be so smart?" And with that I tackled him.  
"Hey not fair!"  
"And why not?"  
"'Cuz you haven't apologized to your mom yet." I got stopped fighting him.  
"Fine, I'll go apologize.cousin."  
"Good." And with that we walked arm in arm back into her room. _________________________________________________________  
Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, now please, please, PLEASE review ::puppy face:: for me :) I'm gonna try and get the next one out faster. Thanks for bein' patient.  
GOD bless,  
* dopey * 


	7. In which he returns

Disclaimer: really people, I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.  
Hello everyone, I'm back with a chapter that I hope you like. I know that it's been ages and I'm sorry and I beg for your forgiveness ::gets on knees and begs:: but I got ::shudders:: writer's block.  
Anywho, I'm not sure if the plot is quite right, it's been at least a year since I've seen these episodes and I don't quite remember them perfectly...so if you could be patient and perhaps tell me where I'm wrong, that would be great. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter. _____________________________________________________________  
I finally walked out of the Hyperbolic-time chamber after a year...or 24 hours, depending on who you ask. Either way it had lasted way too long for me. My mother had decided to give me some intense training. She had let me clean up before leaving the Chamber, but I was still exhausted and sleep depraved. I was so tired that she didn't notice the people standing around until I ran into someone. "I'm sorry," I said quickly.  
"So you're the one who's taking so long. I should've known that it'd be a girl."  
"Hey," I said looking up to find myself staring into to face of the purple-haired guy again. "Oh, hello," I said hoping that he wouldn't notice the five shades of red I had just turned.  
"Hello," he smiled. "I don't believe we've been introduced, my name is..."  
"Trunks," I finished for him...'How did I know that?' I thought.  
"How'd you know?" He read my mind. I shrugged. I was just as confused as he was.  
"Hurry up," Vegeta yelled bringing us out of our thoughts.  
"Nice to see you, too," Joy called after him. He turned around and gave me an evil look before proceeding into the Chamber. "You're honestly going in there with him? Are you crazy?" I asked Trunks.  
"Hey, that's my father you're talking about...but yes, we're going to train together. Well, see ya in...a year I guess."  
"Yeah, see ya, and good luck, you're gonna need it." I said as he walked into the Chamber. I started at the door for a few moments hoping for one more glance of him, but it didn't happen. I then turned around and realized that everyone else was on Kami's look-out as well. Everyone was giving me these looks that said "I know what your up to." "What?!" I asked.  
"Nothing," Krillin said mischievously.  
"You like him," Gohan said smiling.  
"I do not!" I exclaimed trying my hardest to think of a different subject. "So..." 'Come on brain, think.' I thought desperately, "Why are you all here?"  
"Joy, use your training, I know that you can figure it out," my mother told me. I rolled my eyes and started using my feelings.  
"Mother! You knew! You kept me away from it! Why?" I exclaimed.  
"Because, dear, you weren't ready." That wasn't good enough for me. I quickly turned to the others. I wasn't in the mood for a fight with my mom.  
"Well, what happened?" I asked ignoring my mom clearing her throat.  
***  
"You can kill me now if you want." I heard.  
"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "How can he do that?"  
Piccolo turned around. "For the tenth time, STOP DOING THAT!"  
I had learned that as long as I was touching Piccolo then I could hear as well as he could. I had discovered this when, in my tiredness and clumsiness, I had tripped and Piccolo had caught me and I had heard the conversation between Trunks and Cell loud and clear. Since then I had tried my best to listen to as much of the fight as I could.  
"It was only the eighth!" But Piccolo was too concentrated on the conversation below to notice that I had said anything. Normally this would annoy me, but now it was useful. I lightly touched his back so I could eavesdrop, too.  
"No, I think I'll let you live. I could use the challenge."  
"Wh...what do you mean?" Trunks responded.  
"Can you improve as much as you did again?"  
"Why?"  
"I need a challenge, so I think that I will host some...games."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry, I will give you the details later, just watch your TV."  
"What? What do you mean?" But it was no use, Cell was already gone.  
  
I waited breathlessly for Trunks to come back. How dare he give up that easily. Finally, when he landed on Kami's Look-out, I ran up to him and slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"That was for giving up!"  
"I'm sorry, but I was humiliated and I knew that I couldn't beat him."  
"So, that's no reason to just quit!"  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me," he pleaded.  
I stared at him for a few seconds. Finally I smiled. "Sorry, that just scared me when you gave up." I would find it easier to be mad at him if he wasn't so cute.  
Trunks smiled, "That's okay. Where's Goku, we have a lot to talk about."  
***  
"So, tell me about your past," I said to Trunks several days later. We were at Capsule Corp. waiting for Cell's announcement about the Cell Games. Right now Trunks and I were the only ones in the room...can't you see the disappointment in my face? Mr. Briefs was working on some invention or another. Mrs. Briefs was cooking. Vegeta was in the gravity chamber and Master Roshi was watching some exercise show in the other room. Everyone else was shopping for food (I mean, come on, two full blood Saiyans and three half blood Saiyans plus other guests staying over for a while, you're gonna run out of food.)  
"What about it?"  
"Everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Yep, everything."  
"Well, I was born in Capsule Corp. At 5:15 pm. I took one breath, then another, then, guess what, I took another breath!"  
I laughed and pushed him. "No, you know what I mean."  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Oh, okay. For as long as I can remember, the androids have terrorized the world. I grew up hiding in my house and watching the world die. Most of the Z fighters were dead before I was two. All of them in fact, except Gohan. He trained me and helped my mom raise me. Then, the androids killed him, too. After that I spent all of my time training. Then one day, my mom thought of an idea. Maybe I could go to the past and warn the Z fighters and save them from their fate. So I came and killed Frieza and his dad, warned Goku, and gave him medicine to help him fight the virus he would get. Then I came here."  
"That's sad. I mean the androids destroying everything and all."  
"Yeah, but I plan on being able to defeat them when I get back." He gave me a sad smile, so I hugged him.  
"Anyway," he said as I pulled away.  
"Anywho," I said.  
"What?"  
"You've never heard anywho?" I thought that everyone had heard anywho. He shook his head. "Wow."  
"So, what were you doing in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that day?" He was trying to change the subject. I decided to humor him, but only because I wanted to tell him about my real father.  
"Well," I started, but I was interrupted because everyone came home at that moment.  
Bulma took one look at the two of us sitting on the couch and said, "And what have you two been doing?"  
"Is that lip-gloss I see on Trunks?" Goku teased.  
Trunks and I both turned bright red. "I'm not even wearing lip-gloss today!"  
"Sorry, I just assumed that you were because you seem to be wearing more make-up now that Trunks is around."  
"I have not!" I was probably the reddest I had ever been at that moment. Goku was right, I was wearing more make-up now that Trunks was around...but not for Trunks!!  
Goku was about to respond when Master Roshi came running into the room. "Turn on the TV!" he yelled. Tian, who was closest to the TV, turned it on and right away we recognized the face of Cell. _____________________________________________________________  
Thanks to all my reviewers, please don't stop. I hope liked the chapter and I'm so sorry for the delay. Lotsa love,  
GOD bless,  
* dopey * 


	8. In which the Cell Games start

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, but school's starting so my time to write has been reduced by a lot. I hope you like it...I do (not to brag). I realized that I was a horrible person and forgot to thank Kida for being a doll and telling my readers that my computer was being impossible. I'm sorry Kida, but thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much, I cannot express how much I love you for that. I owe you big. P.s. check out her story, called Secrets Unreachable. :) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters...OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! _____________________________________________________________  
"Hey everyone let's go!" Goku yelled from the living room. The Z fighters, my mother and I were quickly outside and ready to go.  
"Wait a minute, she's not coming, is she?" Vegeta said looking at me.  
"Yeah I'm coming, deal with it," I snapped back.  
"Really? And how will you get there?"  
"I'll take her," Trunks said stepping beside me. I stuck my tongue out at Vegeta.  
"You know, Joy, I think that Vegeta's right, you would proabably just get in the way." My mouth fell open, Goku was agreeing with Vegeta?  
"Look," I started. "Unless you give me a very strong sleeping pill, hand-cuff me, blind-fold me, gag me, stuff me in a bullet-proof bag and put me in a high-security volt that opens only on voice command and is surrounded by trolls I'm coming."  
"That can be arranged."  
"Shut up Vegeta."  
"Shut up both of you!" My mom yelled. "Goku, can Joy come or not?"  
Goku thought about it for a few long seconds then finally nodded. "It would take too long to find trolls."  
I laughed. "Thank you." Trunks then put his arms around my waist (did I mention that I love it when he does that?) and started to fly along with everyone else. "Nervous?" I asked him after a while.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Yes. Don't worry, I'm sure everyone else is too."  
"Yeah, except Goku, Gohan and my father."  
"No," I answered. "Gohan's nervous. And Goku is probably, too. As for Vegeta, well, you can never tell with him."  
"How can you tell Goku and Gohan are nervous?"  
"I've lived in the same room as Gohan for the past three years, plus he's my cousin. As for Goku, well, there's a very real chance that he may lose his family and friends here and he knows that."  
"So why are you nervous, you probably won't fight?" he asked.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Well, you did say that everyone is nervous."  
"I'm nervous for the same reason that Goku's nervous; I don't want to lose you guys." We were silent for the rest of the journey, and all too soon we had landed.  
When we landed I looked around at the arena. It was well built, but I hated it. Cell had built to hurt and possibley kill my friends. Suddenly I realized how much danger they were all in, especially Goku and Gohan. 'I can't lose Gohan,' I thought. 'He's my cousin and my closest friend.' I felt tears start to come up in my eyes. I forced them away. The Z fighters would need a brave face from me and I was going to give it to them.  
"HEY EVERYBODY!" we heard someone yell through a loud speaker behind us. We all turned around. "LET ME PRESENT TO THE BRAVE, THE HONEST, THE PROTECTOR, THE..." The voice continued on like this for probably several minutes, but I will spare you the annoyance of it all. Finally the voice said, "THE GREAT, THE ONE AND ONLY...HERCULE!" A man then walked forward and started doing muscle poses and just generally making a fool of himself. We all looked at each, rolled our eyes and tried, unsuccesfully not to laugh histerically. The man, Hurcule, aparently mistook our laughter for trembling in fear.  
"Do not fear civilians, for I , the great, brave, true, (once again, I will spare you the minutes of torture) Hercule will defeat Cell after giving my students here a chance at him." Once again we couldn't hold back our laughter. We watched as Hercule and his students fought Cell and lost in less than a minute. Then it was Goku's turn. As he stepped up you could sense his excitement and our nervousness.  
***  
We watched in awe as Goku and Cell fought. None of us could believe how fast and strong they both were... none of us except Gohan who kept telling us that Goku wasn't using his full power. "That doesn't make any sense," I told him. "He needs his full power."  
"I know, but he's not using all of it." But Goku kept fighting. There was an energy wave then another blast, then there was a destructo disc then a huge Kamehameha then a loud noise then silence...we all held our breath (except Gohan), hoping that the Kamehameha was from Goku...then the dust settled and we saw Goku, breathless, still in his fighting stance...Cell was gone. We were speechless.  
"Wow," I breathed.  
"He really did it," Krillin said. Then, as if it had just hit him, "He really did it!!" We all started cheering and jumping for joy at that moment...except maybe Vegeta. Then we ran forward to celebrate with Goku.  
  
"What, a party and I wasn't invited?" We turned around to find ourselves face-to-face with...Cell. "Well, you can't celebrate yet, the fight's not over." I looked at Goku. There was no way that he had enough energy to do this again and I knew it and Goku knew it.  
"Hey Cell, I'm going to forfeit."  
"Then I get to kill you."  
"Don't look so happy about it," I said under my breath, but Goku must have heard it because he gave me dirty look.  
"Not if you want a true challenge," Goku said.  
"Really? Who?"  
"Let me talk to him first."  
"Then I get to kill you."  
"Only if you get through him." Cell looked unhappy about this, but he excepted anyway.  
"I can wait a few more minutes to kill you." Cell then gave Goku 5 minutes to talk to us. We all huddled around.  
"Who is it Goku?" Krillin asked right away.  
Goku looked around the circle and his eyes landed on..."Gohan, you fight."  
"What?!" Gohan exclaimed. Something told me that if Chi-Chi were here then Goku would end up with a bad head-ache...a very bad head-ache.  
"Surely not Goku," Krillin argued.  
Goku looked from Gohan to Krillin and back. "I'm afraid so. Gohan, you can beat him, I know you can."  
"No, I can't... but you can, you were holding back."  
"Let me ask you a question; when I was fighting, did you think that I was holding back because you were comparing your power level to mine?"  
Gohan hesitated. "Yes...but that doesn't mean anything."  
"Gohan, I wasn't holding back...you're just stronger than me. I've known that there was a huge power in you since you were little. Remember when Raditz came to earth and it looked like all hope was lost. Then you showed up and your power level reading was off the chart. But that's not the only time that that happened and you know it. All you have to do is harness that energy and you can defeat Cell, I know it."  
Gohan suddenly found the ground very interesting. "No, I can't dad, I'm not strong enough."  
"Yes, you are, Gohan," Goku insisted.  
I stepped forward and knelt down in front of Gohan. "Gohan, you can do this." He didn't respond. "Gohan," he looked at me. "Believe me, I don't want you out there risking your neck. I don't want to lose you. You are my cousin and my closest friend and I don't know what I would do without you except fight with my mom more and give up on myself. But you are earth's last hope. If there was any other way, your dad would never have suggested this and the rest of us would be fighting against him for even thinking it... but this is the only way." He still seemed unconvinced. "Please Gohan, do this for me. Do this for your mom and your dad and your friends and all of the inhabitants of earth...please." I held my breath and I could sense the others doing the same.  
Then a strange look came on Gohan's face, a look I had never seen and to tell you the truth it kind of freaked me out. He looked passed me, at Cell and the remnants of Android 16. Finally, he nodded. "I'll do my best." Then we all watched as Goku's son started to walk towards Cell...we all watched as our Gohan walked towards his potential doom. _____________________________________________________________ So, what'd ya think? Thankyou to all of my reviewers, please keep it up. I simpley must know what you think. I love you all.  
GOD bless,  
dopey 


	9. In which it is Gohan's turn

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the DBZ characters...OKAY?! Anywho, I hope you like.  
***  
"What the @^#% is he doing?" Normally I would have lectured Yamcha about profanity, but I was too fixed on what Cell was doing...creating nine mini-Cells. Normally I would have found them kind of cute, but when you know that something is about to attempt to brutally kill you, you suddenly stop thinking that it's cute.  
They all turned and started flying toward us. "Uh oh." They were on us way too fast and the nine of us had to fight with everything we had. I barely had time to wonder why Gohan wasn't fighting. The mini-Cells turned out to be very powerful and ready to kill. I could hold off the one I was fighting for a while, but in the end I knew that I had no chance. I ducked a ki blast then punched at it's head. It ducked and kicked me in the stomach...hard. I fell to my knees, but I was up again quickly thanks to my mother's training. I don't know how long we went on like this (me barely touching it), but it was way too long. I was kicked in the head and saw stars. I kicked towards it's stomach and missed horribly. There was no way I could go much longer and I guessed that the other's were in pretty much the same position. Then, out of nowhere a figure appeared and destroyed the mini-Cell in two quick kicks. I looked up. It was Gohan. Apparently the power that he had used to help kill my father had finally come out. 'Thank goodness,' I thought. I watched him as he quickly destroyed the other Cell mini's without breaking a sweat. 'Wow, he's really good...we might have a chance!' After the mini-Cells were dead Gohan turned his attention to Cell.  
"You've threatened and humiliated my friends. You've killed hundreds of innocent people. Now it's your turn to die." Cell laughed at Gohan's words but there was definitely fear in that laugh.  
"You honestly believe that you can beat me? You're stupider than I thought." But Gohan kept walking forward until he finally started attacking. Once again I couldn't follow what was going on and it scared me. 'What if Gohan loses and dies?' kept popping into my head even though I assured myself that Gohan could beat Cell easily...and I was right...well, except for the easily part. I was proven right when Cell stopped fighting and looked like he was going to puke....and he did...Android 18 came out of him. The look on Cell's face told us all that he knew that he was defeated and I was already smiling, knowing that we won.  
"Now what are you going to do?" Gohan shouted at him. "You are defeated Cell and your evil will finally be wiped of the face of the earth."  
"Don't be so sure," Cell said.  
'Did I celebrate too soon?' I thought. 'No,' I answered myself. 'He's just messing with Gohan.' Boy was I wrong.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, in order for you to be right, there has to be a face of the earth, doesn't there?" And with that he started puffing up like a balloon.  
'Oh no, he's going to blow us up.'  
"This blast will destroy earth and all of it's inhabitants," Cell said with a mad gleam in his eye. "So I win!" Then he started laughing.  
"Not so fast." Goku was suddenly next to Cell.  
"Dad?"  
"Gohan, I'm going to take Cell away from here...I won't be coming back."  
"But dad..."  
"Don't argue with me Gohan."  
"Yes sir."  
"Bye my son, tell your mother...I love her." And with that he was gone. We all knew what would happen next. Goku would take Cell to some planet or another and that's where Cell would blow up...killing himself...and...Goku. I felt tears starting to come into my eyes. But no, I couldn't cry, I hated crying in front of people. I felt strong arms slide around my waist and I looked up to find Trunks.  
"He's gone Trunks...Goku's gone."  
"I know," he said and I could see a glimmer of tears in his eyes. I couldn't hold my own tears back anymore and I started to cry. He held me while I cried. 'Goku can't be gone, he's just too great,' I thought. I felt my knees start to buckle. "Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispered in my ear.  
Suddenly there was an energy beam from nowhere and Trunks fell to the ground. Looking at him I knew he was dead. "No!" I yelled. 'Not Trunks...not Trunks,' was all I could think. I had really started to care for this strange man and I wasn't ready to lose him...I would never be ready to lose him. My crying increased and I fell to my knees. Then I heard evil laughter coming from above me. I looked up to find... "Cell! What are you doing here? Come down here and face me so I can kill you!"  
"Aww, did I kill your boyfriend?" If I could fly or throw energy beams I have the feeling that I had enough anger in me to kill Cell at that moment...at least that's what I felt like.  
"You...there aren't even words evil enough to describe you."  
"Thank you. And in answer to your question...I'm here to kill all of you."  
In spite of my anger I couldn't help but ask, "How?"  
"How? Well, I'm still debating that." I rolled my eyes. "But in answer to what I think you were asking, all of my cells weren't destroyed so I could rejuvenate. And my cells remembered what being perfect felt like, so that's what I am, perfect! Also, I suppose you're wondering how I got here so fast."  
"Actually no." Cell ignored me.  
"Well, my cells also remembered some of Goku's moves like...instant transmission." I could feel myself go white. Goku's strength combined with Cell's strength was bad...very bad. "So if you don't mind, I'll take a rain check on slaughtering you and I'll finish off Goku first." With that he flew past me toward Gohan to resume the fight.  
"You won't be so lucky this time Cell. I was careless last time and someone I cared about died, but not this time...this time you die." Cell started laughing hysterically until Gohan attacked and he had to concentrate. Yet again I couldn't see what was going on until Gohan suddenly stopped and looked as if he was talking. I looked at Gohan. He was badly wounded. He was bleeding a lot more than before and his arm was hanging at an odd angle at his side. I felt tears again. Tears that someone so young had to suffer so much. He lost his dad and now he might lose his own life and he was only ten.  
Suddenly Gohan stopped talking and threw a Kamehameha wave. Cell reacted fast and threw one back. They were of equal size and strength until Cell's got a little bigger. I held my breath until Gohan pushed Cell's back and Gohan's started to get bigger. Again, we were all holding our breaths. They continued on like this for what seemed like an eternity. Piccolo suddenly started to fly towards them. Yamcha looked at him like he was crazy but joined him. This was crazy. One by one the Z fighters joined Piccolo and Yamcha until they were all throwing energy beams at Cell trying to mess him up. I started to run towards Cell but Vegeta caught me.  
"No, you can't help."  
"I can too," I said, offended.  
He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. "No Joy, you can't. Go back to my son and watch over him." Then he flew off. I watched as he came closer and closer to Cell before throwing one ki blast. Cell looked at Vegeta and seemed surprised to see him. Gohan saw his chance and took it. He pushed the rest of his energy into the blast and it consumed Cell...destroying every last cell. Then Gohan fell to ground, barely breathing.  
***  
I hopes you like the new chapter. Review, review, and then review some  
more. I just love reviews, they make me so happy. :)  
Anywho, thank you to everyone I love you all and I hope to update soon.  
GOD bless,  
*dopey* 


	10. I just don't want to miss you tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, 'though I wish I did. Anywho, here is the next chapter...the betrayals and Joy's powers revealed will be coming soon :) I hope u like the chapter, I do. ***  
Cell looked at Vegeta and seemed surprised to see him. Gohan saw his chance and took it. He pushed the rest of his energy into the blast and it  
consumed Cell...destroying every last cell. Then Gohan fell to ground, barely breathing. At that moment I forgot about everything except that my cousin and best friend might be dead. I sprinted as fast as I could over  
to Gohan and knealt down to check his pulse...I didn't care if everyone else had already done so, I had to see for myself that he was alive. "Come on Gohan, you have to make it," I told him. "We've already lost your dad and Trunks..." Then I realized that I had left Trunks' body. I looked at  
him quickly debating whether to go to him or stay with Gohan. I didn't  
have to debate long because Vegeta was standing over his son's body.  
'Wow,' I found myself thinking. 'Vegeta might acctually care about  
someone.' (AN: I really do love Vegeta, just the character doesn't and this is her first realization that he might have good in him...k...sorry, I'll get back to the story.) I decided to give him the moment and turned  
back to Gohan.  
***  
I sat next to Trunks' body holding his cold hand and wondering if everyone had gone insane. They had all told me something about this 'Eternal Dragon' that could bring people back to life. I had no clue what they were talking about, but I hoped that it worked. They had seven orange balls that were glowing. "It's okay, they're not going to hurt you," I heard someone tell me. I looked up to find perfectly healthy Gohan standing at my shoulder. Dende had completely healed him and now he was here to help me not panic over Trunks.  
I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "I don't care what they do to me as long as they bring Trunks back."  
"They will. They've never failed yet," he reasured me before walking over to talk to the others.  
I turned to Trunks and whispered in his ear, "Come back to me."  
Then I heard Dende yelling for the Eternal Dragon to come and grant his wishes. I was not ready for what happened next and I am convinced that it frightened several years off of my life. The sky went dark and there was this grumbling noise. Then this snake-like creature shot up out of the Dragon Balls and rested above our heads. Then, to add to my shock, it started speaking. "I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. I will grant you two wishes." (AN: Shenron's gotta introduce himself because Dende just created the Dragon Balls.)  
"Okay guys, two wishes. Where do we start?" Yamcha asked.  
"Well, we have to wish everyone that Cell and the Androids killed back," Tian answered.  
Dende turned to Shenron. "Oh great Dragon, I wish for you to bring everyone killed by Cell and the Androids back to life." Suddenly I could the life-force of people coming back to life all over the world. Then I felt something warm in my hand. I looked at it and realized that I was still holding hands with Trunks except now his hand was warm...that would mean. I looked at his face and saw him smiling at me. I felt myself blush and smile back. The Dragon had done it! Trunks came back!  
*** AN...again: I need to explain something about this section...see, I figured that the show never really specified how long Trunks stayed before going  
back to the future...so why not have him stay for a week.  
***  
I dodged the ki blast then sent the next one back. He dodged and shot another one at me. I started walking towards him while dodging the several ki blasts he shot at me. I was fighting Vegeta again. I had pissed him off by commenting that he needed a shower pretty badly. He had challenged me to another fight and I had gladly accepted. No one else had been in the room at the time so no one could stop me. I was trying to become powerful enough to throw ki blasts and I figured fighting Vegeta would help a lot.  
Finally I was on Vegeta and we were, once again, fighting with everything that we had. He was very strong and I knew that if I did one thing wrong then I would lose. "You little brat," he yelled at me. "How dare you insult me like that."  
"I dare because it's so fun to see you angry."  
"Pretty soon you won't think that it's so fun."  
"Really, and why is that?"  
"Because I have ways of making you regret the day you were born."  
"What, you mean fighting? I think we've already established that I am as strong as you are."  
"No, we have not. But even if you were I have other ways. Saiyan's are famous for more than just their fighting skills."  
"Really? Please elaborate, I'm dying to know."  
"That is my secret." With that he started attacking faster and I had to concentrate wholly on fighting. We fought like this for about another thirty minutes before he backed off a little. "Why do you insist on insulting me anyway?" he asked harshly.  
"I already told you."  
"No, I mean the real reason."  
I hesitated. If I told him then he might not take the bait in the future. "Because I want to grow stronger and I know that fighting you will do that for me. I also know that you don't want to help me so I have to insult you to fight you."  
He was silent for a second then he stopped fighting altogether. I nearly kicked him in the stomach. "Joy, if you ever need help training ask me, I will help."  
I stared at him for a second. "What? Why?"  
"... because I get the feeling that we will need you."  
I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "What do you mean?"  
"If I tell you anymore your mother will kill me." And then he just walked out of the room. I just stood there. 'That was weird,' I thought. Then I set off to find my mother. ***  
"Hello mother dearest," I said smiling as I walked into her room. Everyone had decided to stay at the Briefs' house until Trunks left. My mom quickly closed her treasure box and looked up at me.  
"Oh no, what do you want?" she groaned.  
"Me, want something?"  
"Yes."  
"I can't call you mother dearest without wanting something?" She gave me a look that said 'no'. "Oh alright. I want to know about me."  
"What do you mean." She asked. We both knew that she knew what I meant, but I decided to humor her.  
"I mean, I have all these powers that I don't understand. I understand the Saiyan ones that Gohan and Trunks also have, but...I also have powers that only you and Vegeta seem to get. I was just wondering where they came from and what they mean."  
My mom looked at me for a long time before answering. "Joy...you're not going to like what I have to say but...it is not time for you to know."  
"Well...when will it be time for me to know."  
"I don't know honey, but I will tell you when the time is right."  
"How do you know now is no the right time?"  
She hesitated. "I just do. Joy, please trust me."  
I took a second to calm myself; I didn't like not knowing. "Fine, I'll try." Then I left her room and went outside for a walk in the woods. I found an open area and lay down. I was frustrated; frustrated that my mom wouldn't tell me anything about who I am and frustrated that I wasn't as powerful as Vegeta yet. I mean, he wasn't even Super-Saiyin when I fought him. I sighed, sat up and looked around. The woods behind the Briefs' house were beautiful and I found the fresh air refreshing. Suddenly I sensed something racing for my head. I ducked, stood up and looked around. I found my father...no...Xavier standing there ready to throw another punch. When he did I ducked, but this time I met his knee in my stomach. I staggered back...that hurt...more than it should have. "Been working out?" I asked, but he didn't respond, he just gave me an eery grin and threw another punch. So I blocked and threw one back. I hit him in the face hard enough to knock him out, but he didn't seem to feel it. This was bad...very bad. Then he started attacking full force and I found myself fighting someone who was only a little easier than Vegeta. We fought like this for a full half hour at least until he managed to trip me. He started walking toward me... ***  
"Joy, oh my gosh," Trunks exclaimed taking Xavier's limp body from me. "What happened?"  
"What's he doing here?" my mom asked.  
"He attacked me in the woods. We fought for at least a half hour before he tripped me and tried to punch me in the stomach. I rolled away just in time, found a rock and shoved it into his head with all my strength."  
"He was that strong?"  
I nodded. "It was like fighting someone just a little weaker than Vegeta."  
"You've fought my dad?"  
I ignored Trunks, now was not the time to explain. "I would have left him there except I think he was having help."  
"What do you mean 'help'?" my mom asked.  
"He's only human right?" I asked. My mom nodded. "Well he was a lot stronger than a human should be. I don't care how long and hard he was training he should be that strong. Plus, he didn't say anything; he just kept giving me this creepy smile."  
"You think someone besides him is out to get you?" I nodded. "Well then," my mom continued. "We need to see if he has been modified with on the inside." At that moment I collapsed. He had done a lot of damage in that half hour and my legs were hurt pretty badly. Trunks caught me. :) "Gohan, take her to Dende please."  
"Okay," Gohan said. He came and took me out of Trunks' arms :( carried me outside and flew me to Kami's look-out. When we landed we found that Trunks had been following us. Gohan ran off to find Dende.  
"What was that all about?" Trunks asked me.  
"Will you do me a favor before I answer that?"  
"Sure."  
"Go back to the house and spy on my mother. I want to know everything she says...please."  
"Sure." Trunks smiled at me and flew off. I stared after him until Gohan was in my face waving his hand and saying, "is anyone there...hello?"  
"What?" I asked coming back to earth and blushing. ***  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"What did my mother say?"  
"Oh no, no, no, I get the information you promised first."  
"Oh I think not."  
"Oh I think so."  
"Please," I begged.  
"No." I stopped on the middle of the woods where we were walking and looked at him. "What?" I gave him my best puppy face. He didn't move and I was afraid for a second that it didn't work. But then I saw his mouth start to twitch and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he gave in. Finally he gave in. "Fine, she said he must have had outside help and that she can't understand it. Cell was defeated four days ago and already someone was else is attacking. Happy?"  
I smiled at him and started walking again. "Very."  
"Well..." he asked when I didn't keep going.  
"Well what?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"You sure?"  
He gave me a dirty look and asked," What did you mean you fought my dad and that no one human could come so close to beating you when you're human yourself?"  
"Well...see I'm not human. My father was a Saiyan."  
Trunks stopped and looked very surprised. "Your...you...are we related?"  
I laughed. "No, not unless Vegeta and Goku are related."  
"You're Goku's daughter."  
"No, I'm Raditz's daughter.." When he looked lost I added, "Goku's older brother."  
"Oooooooh."  
"Yep, I'm half Saiyan and totally confused about the other half." Trunks gave me another confused look. "I had you spy on my mother because she is hiding something about me from me and it's driving me crazy. I'm not so sure that she's human and I hate that she won't tell me where these powers come from."  
"Wow...that is complicated."  
"Yeah, and let's throw in the fact my step-father is being used to fight me."  
"Yeah, does he know that he's not your real father?"  
"No, why?"  
He was silent for a second. "Imagine...he attacked his own daughter."  
"It wasn't the first time."  
"What?!" I started going into the story of the day I found out that Xavier was not my real father. When I reached the part where I found my mom on her bed near death I found tears in my eyes. 'No, not now,' I thought. 'Not in front of him.' But it seemed like the harder I concentrated on not crying the more the tears pushed to come out. Trunks apparently saw this and gently pulled me into a hug. Finally, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they came rolling down my cheeks fast. I stood there sobbing into his arms until I finally managed to control my tears. I backed away.  
"I'm sorry, I feel so stupid."  
"No, don't. That memory would make anyone cry."  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
He smiled back. "I'm just being honest." I looked at him and gave a small laugh. Suddenly I became aware of just how close our faces were. He also seemed to realize this and he started coming closer and closer until our lips touched. But it didn't stop there and before I knew what was going on we were in a deep passionate kiss. I moved my arms so they were around his neck and he pulled me closer. Suddenly I pushed him away. "Sorry," he said blushing.  
"No, no, it's not that...it's just..." how was I going to say this. "Trunks, you have no idea how badly I wanted that, but...well...you're from the future and...you're going back soon and...I just don't see how this could work."  
"Well, I can come back every couple of days so I can see you."  
"True, you can...but would you  
really?"  
"Of course."  
I shook my head. "You might think you will but in the end you won't."  
"You...you don't trust me." He sounded hurt.  
"It's not that I don't trust you...it's just...I've been hurt too many times to believe that any guy will keep his promises."  
  
"So...bec  
ause of  
a few  
bad eggs  
you're  
going to  
condemn  
all  
guys?"  
  
"But, there's more than a few bad eggs out there and I've always managed to be the one to find them...and I'm not ready to get hurt again."  
Trunks looked at me for a second then came forward and gently touched my cheek. "I would rather die than hurt you." He looked sincere and I wanted to believe him, I really did.  
"I just can't...give my heart...sorry."  
"You really are going to condemn all guys aren't you?" He sounded a little angry. I nodded sadly. "Fine," he said before flying off in a rage. I just stood there trying not to cry again. ***  
The next two days were horrible. Trunks and I weren't speaking to eachother and I hated it. I don't remember laughing at all during those two days...in fact, I barely remember much except that I took a lot of lonely walks in the woods. Everyone knew that something was wrong but I refused to tell them anything. Basically, those two days were miserable and I hated them. On the last night that Trunks would be there everyone was going to have dinner at Goku's house. I put on my red and black skirt, white tank top and a white long sleeve shirt over that. Gohan carried me over to his house. When we got there he showed every sign of leaving.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"No where." And with that he flew off stranding me there.  
"Gohan, get back here," I yelled. When he didn't return I decided I might-as-well go in. When I went in I was greeted by darkness except for a faint glow coming from the living room. I went over to that room and realized that the faint glow was from almost one hundred candles. I gasped. It was beautiful. Then I noticed a wonderful dinner of salmon and french-fries on the table. I gasped.  
"So, you like it?" asked a voice from the other end of the room. I looked up to find Trunks standing there in a black suit. He was holding a red rose and smiling.  
"It's beautiful," I told him.  
"Thanks. Would you care to eat...I made it myself," he asked indicating the table.  
"Is it poisoned?" I asked jokingly.  
"Hey!" I laughed. It felt good to laugh.  
"I suppose I'll eat it."  
"Thank you." When we were done eating Trunks got up and asked if I wanted to dance.  
"What? Me, dance? I don't think so."  
"Come on, please."  
"But, we don't have any music." Trunks walked over to a boom box and turned on Pachabell's Canon...one of my favorite songs.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked. I blushed and stood up. We danced slowly and not really correctly, but I didn't mind. When we had been dancing for a bit he started to whisper something. "And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know you can feel me somehow. You're the closest to Heaven I've ever been and I don't want to go home right now." I recognized the lyrics to Iris, another one of my favorite songs.  
"Trunks," I said pulling back a bit. But he just pulled me closer and continued.  
"And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight." Again his face came closer and our lips touched, but this time I didn't pull away. I didn't think about my past hurts or the fact that Trunks was leaving tomorrow, I just thought about that moment when I was in his arms and I was happy. ***  
"So...did you guys have fun last night?"  
I looked at Gohan and blushed a little at the memory. "Of course."  
"Of course she did Gohan, she got to sleep in his arms," my mom said. I blushed again.  
"It doesn't matter now, does it? He's leaving."  
"Joy, he'll come back." I gave a weak smile. I still wasn't so sure.  
Finally he was ready to go and he started saying good-bye to everyone. When he came to me he kissed gently on the lips and whispered, "I'll come back" before moving on to my mom. I heard him wish my mom luck on the house we were going to build in between The Briefs' and Gohan's houses. I smiled slightly knowing that that house would actually be home...which would be a new experience for me. After he was done saying good-bye to everyone he climbed into his time-machine, closed the lid and started to fly off. He waved to us from the air, then, disappeared. I felt tears start to come again as I watched the sky hoping for one last glimpse of him. I held them back until I was alone in the forest later. I would missed him...maybe I even loved him. ***  
Four years later, two people said "I do." ***  
Well, what do you think? Review, review, review...please ::puppy face:: and to those of u who have reviewed, thank you and I love you :)  
GOD bless,  
*dopey* 


	11. In which Vegeta and I are totally shocke...

1st of all, I would like to say that the weird formatting in the last chapter is not my fault. My computer does something really weird and I dunno how to stop it so...I'm sorry. Anywho, disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z CHARACTERS OK!!!!!!!!!!!! good :) p.s. from this point forward I will be in 3rd person becasue Joy is done with her story part (see the very beginning of chapter 1) ************************************************************************  
Four years later, two people said "I do".  
I stood at the alter trying my very hardest not to think about Trunks. If only it was our wedding. If only he was there with me, if only... but it wasn't, it was Krillin and Android 18's wedding. I really was very happy for them, but the wedding was making me think of Trunks and that was making me feel a little depressed. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the minister say, "You may now kiss the bride," and Krillin and 18 kissed. There was an audible "awwwwwwww" from the audience becuase no one had seen them kiss, and it was really cute. (18 gave everyone an evil look after they were done kissing.) Everyone applauded and laughed and started filing out for the food :)  
"No, no Joy, bridesmaids and groomsmen eat at the head table."  
"Yes, I know Bulma, we went over all of this at the rehearsal dinner."  
"Yeah, but I had to make sure you knew." I rolled my eyes but said nothing. Bulma had been the wedding planner and done nothing but tell everyone what to do next and then repeat that...and then repeat it again...and again...etc. I went over to the table with the bride and groom and sat down next to my date, Andrew. I smiled and congratulated the happy couple and started eating. ***  
"Well, here we are, home sweet home."  
"Yeah, I had a great time, thanks for inviting me."  
I smiled, "Thanks for coming and putting up with all my weird friends and their relatives."  
"It was fun," he said starting to lean forward. I knew what was coming next and I also knew that I wasn't ready and pulled back...it just didn't seem fair to Trunks.  
"Andrew...you're a great guy, but I would prefer to know you better before we start kissing."  
"Fair enough, I'm sorry. So, what are you doing next Saturday?"  
"I don't know yet, call me tomorrow and we'll talk about it okay?"  
Andrew was slightly hurt, but still nodded. "O...okay, talk to you then."  
I smiled and nodded, "Bye."  
"Bye." I smiled then turned my car around and started driving back to the reception. I knew the party would go on all night if the Z Fighters had their way which is why Andrew had to get home, he had a huge test tomorrow and needed his sleep. As I passed by Capsule Corp I sensed something. "What's Vegeta doing there?" I didn't feel much like going back to something that would make me think of Trunks, so I turned to Capsule Corp to annoy Vegeta...that always cheered me up. When I walked in I found Vegeta sitting on the couch.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nice to see you, too," I said.  
"Look, kid, now is not a good time, okay?"  
"Why not? The lovey dovey stuff just too much for you?" Vegeta looked at me so sadly that I felt a little bad for him and found myself asking, "You want to talk about it?"  
"No, I just want to be alone."  
I was a little surprised to find that I was willing to do this for him. "O...okay, mind if I'm alone with you?"  
"What, the lovey dovey stuff too much for you?"  
I rolled her eyes and suddenly felt all of that good will I just had for him leaving. "Look," I started a little too loud, "I haven't seen or even heard from Trunks in three months, we've been together for four years, you honestly think I want to be at a wedding right now!?!"  
"If I remember correctly, that is your fault," Vegeta retaliated. That shut me up; he was right.  
"Yeah, well..." I started stupidly. "You don't know the whole story."  
"Yeah, I don't think anyone does."  
"No, no one does," I said sitting down on the floor because Vegeta was giving me a look that said 'come any closer and I'll kill you'. Then the memory came back and I started crying.  
Vegeta probably started to panic; boys have a tendency to panic when girls cry and Trunks had told me that when Bulma cried she locked her self in her room and refused to talk to anyone. "Look, do you want to just tell me?" he asked. Yep, I was right.  
I looked up, then felt myself nod. Vegeta then had to wait as patiently as he could for me to stop crying to talk. "I was raped."  
Vegeta was shocked, I could hear it in his voice. "What?"  
I started crying again for a while as the memory came back. "A guy that I was pretty good friends with at school raped me. When I saw Trunks several days later I hid my tears because he was having a bad week and I didn't want to make it worse. When we started kissing, though, his hands slid too low and I panicked. I automatically assumed that he was up to the same thing Joe had been and I pulled away. When I started yelling at him he started yelling back and we just kept yelling and yelling and finally he flew away and I haven't seen him since." By now I was sobbing hysterically and Vegeta was probably starting to get angry.  
"How dare you accuse my son of that!" he exclaimed.  
I looked up from my sobbing. "I wish I knew. I have no idea what I was thinking that day and I wish...I wish I could take it back." I then found myself in an all too familiar position: crying on the floor, except...something was missing. Vegeta was pissed at me for accusing his son of being so dishonorable, and honestly I couldn't blame him.  
"How dare...What is that?" he asked pointing at my arms. I realized what he was pointing at and tried to pull back down my sleeve. "Joy," Vegeta said getting up, "what is that?" He then pulled back my sleeve to reveal several fresh cuts all along my arm.  
"It's nothing." I tried to pull back my sleeve. These cuts had stayed carefully hidden for a month, why did someone have to find them now?  
"Joy, did you do that?"  
I hesitated then started yelling. "Look, it's none of your business anyway. What do you care?"  
"How can you do that to your self? After your father abusing you and your mother you can do that to yourself?"  
"Go away."  
"You know, I'm going to have to tell Luna."  
"Please don't," I begged.  
"I have to."  
"Why? It's not like she's your wife, you don't have to tell her anything."  
"You're right, she's not my wife, but it's easier to hide things from your wife than from your sister."  
"Your sister?" I was shocked. Vegeta seemed to be trying to hide his surprise. He, a Saiyin Prince, had just spilled information that my mother had probably deemed 'top-secret'.  
"Forget I said anything kid," he mumbled.  
"Well, finding out that the Prince of Saiyins is your uncle is a little hard to forget."  
"Step-uncle. She's my Step-sister."  
"Really, and how does that work out?"  
"Forget it kid."  
"Tell me...please. You and my mother won't tell me anything. I'm 23 years old, I think it's about time I learned about my heritage."  
"Well deal with not knowing. It's not my story to tell." With that he left the house leaving me shocked, annoyed and confused, but a little less depressed. ************************************************************************  
"Hey," I said entering my mom's room a few days later. She quickly closed her treasure box and smiled.  
"Hello."  
"Mom, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"What's in the box?" My mom looked a little uncomfortable.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh puh-lease. Every time I find you with your treasure box you close it really fast. Why?"  
"Honey, it's nothing."  
"Mom, I am 23 years old. Don't you think it's about time you stop lying to me and tell me about my heritage?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Joy, it's dangerous and you should not know."  
"Dangerous? You think I can't handle dangerous? For four years various men from my past have showed up at random times to kill me. Everyone of them had a strange smile on their faces and were very difficult to beat and you think I can't handle dangerous?"  
"No, Joy, this and several other planets can't handle dangerous. I'm sorry honey, I know it's hard, but there are things that you simply cannot know yet." She hesitated then reached over, opened her treasure box, and took out a necklace with a silver chain and a tear-shaped moonstone charm. It was beautiful. "I don't know if it will help much, but my mother gave it to me just before... we were separated/ She told me to give it to my own daughter when the time was right. Well, now is that time."  
"Wow, it's beautiful." I carefully took the necklace and put it around my neck. As I put it on I felt a strange power radiating from it. "Thank you mom," I said as I gave her a hug.  
"I know it doesn't tell you much, but at least it's something right?" She asked hopefully. I nodded and smiled. ************************************************************************  
"Hey Joy, how are you on this rainy day?"  
"I'm good," I said slowly. Bulma seemed a little nervous, like she was hiding something. "What are you up to?"  
"Me? Absolutely nothing, nothing at all."  
"Then why is your voice high?"  
"My voice? High? Never."  
"Yes it is. What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Now, not to change the subject or anything, but let's go back to your house, okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Just 'cause."  
"'Cause why?"  
"'Cause."  
"I won't go until you tell me what's up."  
Bulma was about to respond when I noticed something that made my heart skip a beat. I looked over her shoulder and saw Trunks standing there. I didn't believe it at first, but then I ran to him and put my arms around his neck. As I ran past Bulma I heard her mutter something that sounded like "Oh no." I thought it was odd, but I didn't care. Trunks was back! I ran to him and threw my arms around him. After a second I realized that I couldn't feel his arms around me. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he said after a moment.  
"Trunks, what's wrong?"  
"Look, Joy, I think we need to move on," he said gently. I didn't respond. Was he saying what I thought he was saying. "It's just, well, after our fight I got to thinking and I thought that maybe we aren't supposed to be together. And then I came back here and found out what you thought I was doing and it only confirmed my belief."  
"So, one fight is going to end four great years?"  
"Well, that and what you thought. How could you think that I was going to rape you? After four years you thought I was going to do that?"  
"I had just been raped by someone I trusted. Don't you care?"  
Trunks hesitated a moment. "I do care, and I'm sorry, but it's over." With that he went back inside the house leaving me standing in the rain. I couldn't believe it. Four years, gone. I started crying and turned and ran into the woods. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. Then I stopped and sank to my knees. The rain had turned into a storm and I could feel the cold wind trying to get under my favorite hoodie. I stood up and started yelling at everything.  
"Go ahead, kill me. I have nothing to live for anyway. I've been raped, lied to and I was just dumped by the love of my life! I want to die!" I kept yelling at the storm until suddenly everything went black. ***********************************************************************  
Well, what do you think? I know, it was rather depressing. I mean, writing it made me depressed, but this is where the story goes.  
GOD bless,  
*dopey* 


	12. In which I learn more about my mom

Disclaimer: Really, I honestly, truly do NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters...really. And I would like to apologize, that little note about being in 3rd person wasn't supposed to be in the last chapter. I changed my mind after writing the chapter so I'm actually in 1st person still. Sorry. _________________________________________________________________________  
I woke up to the worst head-ache I have ever had. I slowly opened my eyes, found that there were lights on that made my head-ache worse, and closed my eyes. I was lying on my back on what felt like a bed of stone.  
"I saw that your majesty." I heard.  
"What?"  
"See, she is awake...Karayan, no!" At that moment I felt someone or something land on me and hands close around my neck. I heard a struggle and the person...or whatever it was, taken off me. "Karayan, you know we must wait until Master Jolon gets back!" Then I heard a sound like a slap...actually several hard slaps.  
"I know, but I couldn't resist!"  
"Well you should have!" This arguing was not helping my headache.  
"Both of you shut up! I need to talk to this girl."  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" A woman's voice said. "I will tell Jolon the moment he gets here."  
"Sorry." Then this Ramiro started talking to me. "So, your majesty, how are you?" I didn't respond. "Oh come on, you can talk to your old friend Ramiro, I was, after all, your tutor." I opened my eyes a little and looked in the direction of the voice.  
"You should have let him kill me."  
"What? ! The girl I knew would never have said that."  
"Well, seeing how I have never seen you before in my life, I'm obviously not the girl you knew."  
He laughed. "Don't try that your majesty. We already know that it's you so there's no use in hiding it."  
"Oh really, and just who exactly am I?"  
"Now your majesty, let's not playing annoying games shall we?"  
"I am not playing games. I have never seen you before, but you are under the impression that we've known each other for a long time, therefore you do not know who I am."  
Ramiro laughed again. "Oh dear Luna, you forget, I know you better than this."  
"Luna? You think I'm Luna? Do I look like Luna?"  
"No, but changing appearance is not particularly hard is it now?"  
"What about my voice?"  
"You and I both know that voice changing is easy, and before you mention power level, of course it's going to be different living on this forsaken planet. Why you chose here to hide I will never know."  
I didn't know what to say. I wasn't shocked. No, I had learned to expect anything concerning my mom to be what I least expected (although Vegeta being my uncle was a huge surprise). I was speechless because this guy had an answer for everything. Apparently he thought I was my mother and there was no way around it. 'Okay,' I thought, 'If my mother is the queen or princess or whatever of some planet that is in danger then a decoy might be a good thing. Besides, who knows what I might learn that my mom would have never told me.'  
I heard Ramiro laugh again and looked at him hoping that he could not read minds. "Look, I can see the defeat in your face already. That was one thing you could never hide from me Luna: your emotions."  
I was confused by this point but decided not to show it. "Whatever," I said. "Look, what am I doing here anyway?"  
"Oh come now, your majesty, surely I taught you better than that. You can figure it out for yourself."  
"Oh for crying out loud. We need to spill your blood on Tlarneka in order for master Jolon to rule there."  
"Kacela!"  
"What, I got sick of your useless talk." Ramiro gave her a dirty look.  
"You need to what?"  
Ramiro looked at me with a bored expression. "Spill your blood."  
"I see. And by spill you mean cut my finger or something right?"  
"Well, we could cut your finger, but it's easier to kill you by cutting your throat," Karayan said and started laughing hysterically. **************************************************************************** *  
"Eat, your majesty."  
"No."  
"Why not? You know you must eat to live."  
"Yeah, but for all I know it's poisined or there's Veritaserum in it or something."  
"Veri...what?" Ramiro was confused. I seemed to have that affect on people.  
"Veri...never mind. The point is I don't trust you."  
"Well would you rather Karayan prepared your food?"  
I snorted. "No."  
"Well if you don't eat I will allow him to stuff it down your throat. Got it?"  
I glared at both Ramiro with the food Karayan snickering in the background. "Fine," I said and allowed Ramiro to feed me. **************************************************************************** ****  
"Ramiro, Karayan, Kacela, where's the girl?!?"  
Ramiro, Karayan and Kacela dropped what they were doing and sprinted to the door where a huge, dark, creepy-looking guy with a long, dark cape had just walked in.  
"Master Jolon, how great to see you alive and well," Ramiro said after falling to his knees and bowing his head. Karayan started kissing Jolon's feet and Kacela walked up to Jolon and merely bowed her head.  
Jolon looked down at Karayan with a slightly disgusted look on his face then gave Kacela a slight smile. "So, where is she?"  
"Right in here, master." Ramiro then got to his feet, kept his head bowed, and lead Jolon to where I was strapped down in a chair.  
"So, Luna, we meet again."  
"Jolon." His face fell when I said that.  
"It's Master Jolon, in case  
you've forgotten."  
"Hmm...must have."  
"Well remember it."  
I thought about this for a second before continuing. "So, Jolon, what exactly am I doing here?"  
"It's MASTER Jolon."  
"Let's see: I'm strapped in a chair, force fed disgusting food, threatened at every turn and, apparently, I have my death to look forward. So tell me, Jolon, why would I give you any respect whatsoever?"  
I expected him to come up with some other smart remark, but instead he slowly dragged very long, very sharp fingernails across my face and neck. "That's why." Then Kacela smirked and Jolon walked away. **************************************************************************** *****  
I woke up the next morning to someone picking me up roughly. "What?" I asked barely awake. "Where are we going?" Then I heard laughing.  
"You know, for someone who managed to hide from me for twenty-five years, you're not very smart."  
I opened my eyes to find Jolon laughing at me. "Whatever," I responded, still not quite awake. I looked around a little more and realized that Karayan was the one carrying me. "What?! Why is this jerk carrying me?" Karayan growled.  
"Ramiro can't carry you. I keep him around for his intelligence. And I would never ask Kacela to do such a disgraceful thing."  
I looked from Jolon to Kacela. 'What's up with them?' I wondered. Aloud I said, "Why aren't you carrying me?"  
"Me? Touch filth like you? I think not."  
I rolled my eyes. "A commander in chief that doesn't get his hands dirty. Yeah that's who you want to be following Ramiro."  
"Shut up girl," Jolon said menacingly, "Or you will feel my nails against your skin again." I rolled my eyes again but said nothing; I was not ready to experience that again. We were walking-or rather, I was being carried and everyone else was walking-to a rocket-looking thing near the middle of the building.  
"Wait a minute, we're not..." I stopped, afraid of the answer.  
"Very good, you figured something out. We are going to your home."  
'Oh dear,' I thought. 'If we go back to Tlarneka, they're going to kill me. And that won't help anyone. My blood won't work, they'll realize I'm not my mom and they'll come back to Earth to find her. Oh this is not good.' I looked around carefully trying to think of a way out of it.  
"That's right; you're going to die." I could feel my face go white as Jolon said that. And I went whiter still as we climbed aboard the spaceship and the launch sequence started. _________________________________________________________________________ Soooooo? Whatdathink? I hope you loved it. I should probably mention that I do not own Veritaserum, also known as truth potion (although that would be rather useful). That belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
God bless,  
*dopey* 


	13. Roberts

Disclaimer: I know, I know, it's hard to believe, but I really don't own any of the DBZ characters. Disclaimer # 2: any sentence with a * before it is not mine either (unfortunately). It's from S. Morgenstern's The Princess Bride and since talented Mr. Morgenstern is, sadly, deceased I think we can rule out the possibility that I'm he. *************************************************  
"That's right; you're going to die." I could feel my face go white as Jolon said that. And I went whiter still as we climbed aboard the spaceship and the launch sequence started. An electronic voice started counting down the last minute before the ship would launch. "60, 59, 58, 57..." I looked around still holding out hope that somehow those steel doors would open for me. "43, 42, 41, 40..." Jolon looked around with a bored expression. "30, 29, 28, 27..." Karayan strapped me down in a chair in the middle of the room we were in. "17, 16, 15, 14..." Karayan looked excited while Ramiro looked a little nervous. "9, 8, 7..." Kacela smiled with an evil grin. "4, 3, 2, 1, now launching." The ship began to shutter as it started to launch and then...everything stopped. It was like the whole ship just died. The launch stopped, the lights went out, and the door opened.  
"What's going on?" Jolon sent a threatening look over to Ramiro.  
"I don't know master. I checked and double checked the ship last night."  
"Well you should have triple checked. Now get out there and find out what's wrong. You too Karayan."  
"Yes master," they said in perfect unison. Ramiro ran to the open door and looked around carefully upon reaching it. He seemed to see nothing and so jumped to the ground. Suddenly he collapsed. Karayan ran over to the door quickly and jumped down. And, just as suddenly as Ramiro, he collapsed. It was Kacela's turn. She ran left the space ship and also collapsed. I looked at Jolon and I could see nervousness in his face.  
"Who's there?" he asked. Nothing. "Show yourself coward!" I gasped as a man slowly, confidently entered the space ship. The first thing I noticed about him was that he was wearing a black mask over his face. "Who are you?"  
*"No one of consequence."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Just admiring the scenery."  
"Do not lie to me. Do you know who I am?"  
"Of course. Who in the whole universe has not heard of the great master Jolon?"  
Jolon seemed to be thinking for a minute. "I will ask you again; what are you doing here?"  
"And I will answer again that I am merely admire the scenery."  
"Again, don't lie to me. I gave you your chance to come clean. If you had told me then I might have gone a little easier on you. You see, I know why you're here, and I must say I think it very dishonorable of you. *You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen."  
"I don't deny it." Answered the man raising his arms slightly.  
"Well you can't have her."  
"Really? And I suppose you're going to stop me."  
"No, that would be a waist of my time. You'd be too easy."  
The man raised his eyebrows. *"You're that good."  
"You would be dead in a second."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Then, as if to prove it, Jolon attacked the man with a very strong force. As I watched, the man didn't do anything to defend himself as his attacker came and when Jolon reached him I screamed, expecting the man to become a bloody mess on the other side of the ship in a matter of moments, but he didn't. I watched in awe as Jolon went flying across the ship. He quickly stopped himself and retaliated with an energy beam. The man with the mask blocked it and sent one back. Jolon blocked this and came close enough to send a kick. The other guy blocked and punched Jolon's head. Jolon kneed the masked man in the stomach and his strength seemed to leave him for a second. But he quickly shot a ki blast at Jolon, who was blasted back a few feet, but sent one back. The masked man ducked and flew at Jolon. This continued on for what felt like an hour, until finally the man threw most of his power into a blast and hit Jolon in the head. Jolon stopped for a second with a dazed look, then fell over.  
"Finally, he was harder than I thought he would be." Then he turned and started walking to me. "Ready to go princess?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere random."  
"What makes you think I'm going to come quietly?"  
"Because I just saved you from him," he said indicating the unconscious guy in the middle of the ship.  
"Yes, and thank you, but for all I know you have worse plans than they did."  
"Look," he said coming very close to my face. "I know you've had a hard life, but you have got to trust me right now, okay?"  
I thought about. " How do you know that I've had a bad life and I don't trust you."  
"Well, the I'm sorry about this." Then he raised his hand to strike me unconscious and then everything went black...again. ***************************************************  
I came to to the smell of chicken noodle soup being cooked. I slowly opened my eyes hoping for no bright lights to make my head-ache worse...again. It was dark, thankfully, except for the fire in the middle of what was apparently a cave. The man who had kidnaped me was standing next to the fire facing me. He hadn't noticed me so I had a chance to take a good look at him. He was about five foot nine inches with black hair that came about to his waist and amazing turquoise eyes. He still had the black mask over his mouth. He was in black pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a black cloak around his shoulders. 'Is black this guy's favorite color?' I wondered. He suddenly looked at me as if coming out of deep thought.  
"You're up," he said simply.  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." He chose to ignore that.  
"Hungry?" I looked at the food trying to ignore the rumbling in my stomach. I debated what to say and decided that I had too much of a headache to think and changed the subject.  
"How long was I out?" He seemed to be pondering my question. "What, you can count hours can't you?"  
"About 24 hours."  
"You hit me that hard?!"  
"I needed you quiet for a while."  
"That explains the headache." He just stared at me. "What, haven't you ever seen a girl before."  
"You know, I saved your life, you could show a little more gratitude," he retaliated with a surprisingly calm voice.  
"Yeah well, you should have let them kill me."  
His eyebrows raised at this comment. "I wasn't aware that a princess of Tlarneka thought that there was anything worse than death."  
"There is, trust me."  
"Really? Care to share?"  
"No."  
He was quiet for a second and when I looked at him I noticed a look of...regret? Pain?...pass across his face. "Back to my earlier question. Are you hungry?"  
I thought about it and decided that the honest approach was best. "Yes, but I don't see why I should trust you not to poison me."  
"What happened to wanting to die?"  
"I just don't want you to be the one to kill me."  
"Oh, but master everyone-kiss-my-butt-or-I'll-cry was allowed?"  
I found myself laughing a bit at this comment and I tried my hardest to hide it, even though this guy seemed to know everything. "If it bought my mom more time..."  
"Oh so that's what you were doing."  
"Yeah," I said. Suddenly I realized that I was having a civil conversation with my kidnaper and decided that it was time to end it. So I gave him an evil look and rolled over onto my other side so my back was to him.  
He seemed to get the hint because didn't continue the conversation. All he said was, "Well, when you decide that you are too hungry not to trust me, the soup's right here." I didn't respond but instead started thinking of ways out of this situation. I was really too hungry to be thinking, so none of these ideas were very practical (one of these ideas included Trunks showing up and killing the kidnaper for me, but I didn't think that he even knew where I was) and I found myself drifting back to sleep. *****************************************************  
I woke up to excruciating pain in my stomach. I was starving. I rolled over and found that the man had his back to me. I stood up slowly and quietly and sneaked over to where he was. If I was careful enough then he wouldn't notice me until it was too late. I carefully tiptoed to where he was standing, raised my fist and punch. But he was fast and he turned around and blocked.  
"What are you doing princess?"  
"Trying to get away from you."  
"Are you crazy. Those goons from outer space will find you and you may not be so lucky this time."  
"Yeah, I'll risk it." And with that I kicked him in the stomach with what energy I could find. This caught him off guard and he clutched his stomach. I took the opportunity and ran toward the small light that I assumed was the cave entrance. As I ran everything began to get fuzzy and the room seemed to be spinning and finally I felt myself black out...again. ***********************************************  
"There you go, nice and easy." The man said to me. I would have lectured him for treating me like a baby, but the spoon was already in my mouth and I was too hungry to talk anyway. He took the spoon of soup from my mouth and put it back in the bowl to get more soup. We had been doing this since I woke up about five minutes ago and he forced a spoon into my mouth trying to get me to see that it wasn't poisoned. It felt good to eat again. After about a half and hour of slowly spoon feeding me he stopped saying that that was enough for now. "If you eat too much you'll get sick." I just nodded feebly.  
"So, how long are you keeping me here?" I asked weakly.  
"Until Jolon and his passee leave or are dead."  
"And how will we know when they are dead?"  
"Well, if all goes well I'll be the one to kill them."  
"You mean we."  
"What?" he asked with obvious doubt in his voice.  
"Jolon threatened my mother, me and apparently my people and you think I'm not going to help defeat them?" He looked at me and I could almost see him calculating the pros and cons.  
"Joy, I'm not sure you're up for the fight."  
"What?" I asked sitting up.  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "but I'm not sure you're strong enough."  
"Before I argue that point," I said standing up, "let's go back to your previous statement. You know the 'Joy, I'm not sure you're up for the fight'? I haven't told you my name."  
I could see surprise in his amazing eyes, then anger. Then I could tell he was thinking. "You...mentioned it while you were unconscious."  
I had a little trouble believing him (imagine that). "Really, which time."  
"The first time."  
"I see, and the fact that I have never heard of an unconscious person mentioning their own name means noting to you?"  
"There's a first time for everything."  
I pondered this for a moment then looked at him. "What are you hiding behind that mask?"  
He began backing away. "What do you mean?"  
I stepped towards him. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Roberts."  
"No, I mean you're real name."  
"Roberts," he said continuing to back away.  
"Why don't I believe you?" His back was going to be against the cave wall in a moment.  
"Because you are an untrusting, ungrateful little brat who not only doesn't thank her rescuer but tries to beat him up and take away his privacy."  
I stopped. I hated to admit it, but he was right. He had rescued me from certain death and I had thanked him with distrust and a foot in the stomach. "Fine," I said turning around. "I'll let you off...for now." Then I walked back to my 'bed' and lay down because I still felt a little queasy.  
"That's fine," he started angrily. "You're welcome by the way, princess. I'm beginning to regret ever bothering with you at all." And with that he flew out the mouth of the cave. *********************************************  
I was waiting for him when he came back. "Roberts, can I talk to you."  
"What?" he asked keeping his back to me.  
"I have a story to tell you." Then I poured into my whole life's story from the first time Xavier hit me to when Trunks broke my heart. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, and thank you and..." He stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay. I already know most of this and if I were to give you the reason why several people, including queen Luna, would kill me."  
"How do you know my mom?"  
"I just do." My stomach chose that moment to announce that it was empty. "Dinner?"  
"As long as it's not chicken noodle soup?"  
"Umm...well...you can't handle anything else right now anyway."  
"Fine," I said laughing. **************************************************** Hello everyone. I hope you like it, I htink I did. Please tell me what  
you think.  
GOD bless,  
*dopey* 


	14. Ramiro's story

Hello everyone, I know that this has taken a while to get out, sorry, but I got writer's block...again...stupid, annoying...::starts mumbling obscenities about writer's block, homework and teachers:: Sorry about that, I hope you like this chapter lots and lots.  
Oh, by the way, Vegeta and Luna are no longer half siblings, they're step-siblings...just so you know. Disclaimer: Really people, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, really! Okay, here goes ::takes a deep breath and starts writing:: ***********************************************************************  
I looked at my captor for the fifty-millionth time that night. We had become friends over the last couple of weeks which is why this was so hard for me. It was night and he had been asleep for the last couple hours giving me the chance that I had been looking for but now I wasn't sure if I wanted it. It was tempting to remove his mask, but as a friend it was perhaps more tempting to allow him to reveal who he was when he wanted. Then there was the temptation to leave. It was the first time he had been asleep while I was awake giving me the perfect opportunity to leave. On the other hand it would hurt my new-found friend if I left, plus he was just trying to protect me. "Crap," I mumbled to myself as I rolled over. This would be a difficult decision wouldn't it? I thought about it for a little more then slowly stood up. I had grown stronger through the rest and chicken soup (would it kill him to learn to cook something else) and I needed to face and kill Jolon to keep my mother's people safe. I started walking out of the cave, stopped, turned and went back to Roberts. "I'm sorry," I whispered down at him, then turned and ran out of the cave before I changed my mind. ***  
'Come on Jolon, I know you're out there. Where is he?!' I thought to myself. 'You would honestly think that this guy would be easier to find.' Suddenly I felt someone's energy go way up. I looked in that direction. 'What in the heck was that?' I quickly changed my direction and ran in that direction keeping my ki as low as possible. When I was close the energy suddenly went away. I kept running in that direction hoping that who or whatever that had been was still there. I slowed down so I could be quieter and listen. Suddenly I stopped and dashed behind a bush.  
"You two disgust me. There will be no food until she is found. Come Kacela." I sneaked forward and peaked around the bush. What I saw made me have to try hard not to gasp out-loud. Ramiro and Karayan were lying on the ground covered in blood. Ramiro was gasping for breath and looked as if Jolon had cut open his legs. Karayan looked as if Jolon had broken each bone in his body, including his neck. I found I could almost feel bad for him as I realized he wasn't breathing.  
"Luna...get me behind that...bush with you," Ramiro gasped. I didn't move. Why was he talking to my mom...wait...Luna...me? How did he know I was there? "Luna...I know you're...there, now come get...me...before it's too late. I have some...valuable information...for you." I debated for a second then decided to trust him. I quickly ran forward, grabbed him, and ran behind the aforementioned bush.  
"How did you know I was there...and who are you really?"  
"You should know...your majesty. Don't you remember? I...was your...tutor, I helped you escape when...they showed up to...kill you. Don't you remember...Ramiro?" he said between breaths.  
"I'm sorry," I said as I let my guard down, "I'm not Luna. I'm her daughter, Joy."  
"Not...Luna. I knew...it couldn't be. She... would have reacted...differently. Her daughter?" I nodded. "Who...was the father?"  
"He was a Saiyin. Radditz. I never knew him."  
"Radditz...Radditz...I don't remember...a Radditz." He was still gasping for air.  
"He was third class." He looked shocked but nodded.  
"Well...since you are not...Luna, we have a lot...to talk about. Help me to...some water." I picked him up gently and ran slowly until I heard a river. I quickly went to it and set him down. Refusing my help, he crawled to the edge and sipped some water. 'Why am I helping him?' I wondered. 'It took me forever to trust Roberts and now I'm just suddenly trusting Ramiro?' I sighed and decided to continue helping him; he did say we had a lot to talk about.  
"There, that's better. I can speak more clearly now. Water has natural healing abilities for srotuts. It will allow me to talk more clearly, and perhaps even live a little longer, but..." he stopped talking and looked at me as if studying my reactions. "You probably want to know why you trust me so willingly." I nodded. "It's in your blood. That's how I became a tutor to your grandmother. She had many to choose from and she followed her instincts and chose me. It's tradition on Tlarneka."  
"I see, I think."  
"Her instincts would guide her to best, most trustworthy tutor. That instinct would carry on in her children, grandchildren, great- grandchildren, et cetera, until I die." I nodded, that made sense. "Now, I feel I must tell you my story. It will hopefully help you understand your mother and what you must do."  
"Do...?"  
"You must find that out because I do not know. I just hope my narration helps you find it out." Okay, this was getting a little confusing. ************************************************************************  
Ramiro's story  
Ramiro paced outside the queen's chambers. As much as he wanted to help it was forbidden. No male, no matter what species, knowledge or position was allowed in the room while the queen was giving birth, and it was killing him. The queen was his best friend and he would like to think that, outside of her husband, he was her best friend. He heard footsteps coming and looked up. He would have burst out laughing if there was any way he could have done so without being beheaded within two seconds. The king was certainly a sight. He had been pacing with Ramiro earlier but had been taken away on account of his banging on the doors demanding entrance. They had taken him away to get some soothing wine (a special kind of wine used specifically for these kind of cases). Evidently it hadn't helped much for the king had only been gone for all of five minutes and his night robes (the queen had gone into labor around midnight) were covered in a purple substance that smelled suspiciously like wine.  
"Well, will those [Ramiro edited this word out for me] we call midwives and servants let me in yet?" Ramiro shook his head, not daring to speak for fear of making the king more angry...if that was possible. "What?! Why not. I am the king of this planet, that is my wife in there giving birth to my child, who do they think they are telling me not to enter." With that he resumed his banging on the door.  
"Your majesty," Ramiro risked.  
"What?"  
"Um...well...don't you think it would make there job easier and your wife more comfortable if you let them have some peace?"  
The king looked ready to kill. "Now you're going to tell me what to do. Look buddy, just because you've lived in the castle longer than I have does NOT give you the right to boss me around. I am the king! Does no one remember that I..." he passed out. Ramiro looked up to see a needle in the hand of an annoyed looking midwife.  
"I have NEVER had such an annoying person at one of these! My goodness." With that she went back into the queens chambers but not before giving Ramiro a look that said 'If you dare repeat his actions I will personally kill you as slowly and as painfully as possible.' ***Four hours, three shots for the king and five sooting wines for Ramiro later***  
"What was that?" the king asked groggily as he woke up.  
"That, your majesty, is the sound of a newborn baby," Ramiro answered smiling. It was over at last! The king got up as quickly as his headache would allow and started pounding on the door. He didn't have to pound long though, because the midwife from earlier opened the door, gave him a death glare, then let him in. From inside Ramiro could hear the proud father cooing and fussing over the baby and it's mother. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the midwife came out and told him that the queen was ready to see him. He entered as quickly as he could without annoying the midwife anymore.  
"Ramiro, I would like you to meet your new pupil, Princess Luna Rose Andromeda Alcestis Cassandra Chryseis Leda Antigone Clytemnestra Tlarnek. Luna for short." The queen was beaming.  
Ramiro smiled down at the little girl. "Well hello Luna, You're such a pretty little one aren't you? Maybe more beautiful than your mother."  
The queen laughed. "Don't put such ideas in her head. Maybe more beautiful than her mother indeed. Don't lie to her, she IS more beautiful than me." **************************************************************************** **********  
"Luna, you must concentrate. The Saiyin's are NOT a peaceful nation as you appear to believe. They are a warring nation."  
"Of course they're a warring nation. Why would you think I believe anything else."  
"Because that's what you wrote on your test." Luna felt herself blush. "Haven't you been listening to me for the last week. That was our lesson: the history of the Saiyin nation."  
"I know, I'm sorry Sir. It's just..." but Ramiro never got to find out what it was that had been causing her distraction for at that moment both of them were thrown to the ground as the castle shook. "What was that?" the ten-year old asked with obvious fear. Ramiro didn't have to think long before he knew the answer to that question. He quickly picked the girl up and carried her to the nearest secret passage.  
"Follow this tunnel until you come to the underground river. Then take the boat to the left and go down the river until you come to the hidden space-capsule. Get it and take it far away from here. Don't try to communicate with anyone and don't worry about us," he took a deep breath before continuing, "we'll be fine." He hated lying to the girl but he knew he had no choice. "Luna, do you understand?" She nodded, too afraid to speak. "Good, now go." He quickly rushed her into the secret passage, closed and sealed the door and started hiding any proof that he had not been alone in the schoolroom. Just as he hid the last bit of evidence and sat down at his desk he heard the door open.  
"Come with us," an evil voice said. He looked up at the five aliens who were supposed to be capturing him.  
"Took you long enough," he said with as much calm as he could fake. The lead alien looked confused. Ramiro rolled his eyes. "Take me to Master Jolon." The aliens, still confused, obeyed immediately and quickly bound his arms and took him to Jolon. When they got there they found Jolon sitting on the throne with the king and queen being whipped and forced to bow before him. Ramiro and the aliens entered just as Jolon was demanding where the heir to the throne was. Ramiro gave them a look he hoped they would understand just before he was forced to his knees.  
"Master, this infidel wanted to see you." Jolon leaned forward in his chair and glared at Ramiro. Ramiro tried to keep all fear from his face and not tremble.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
Ramiro composed himself. "I am Ramiro, a servant to this family. I know more about this castle and galaxy than the king himself does."  
"What's your point?"  
"I can help you find the heir."  
END OF RAMIRO'S STORY ************************************************************************  
"I will never forget the looks on their faces. They didn't understand. They didn't know that I had no choice. I had to become part of Jolon's servants to keep Luna safe." Ramiro closed his eyes tight to compose himself before continuing. "I traveled with Jolon for the next 34 years sabotaging his plans and information to keep Luna safe. Finally he found you, thought you were Luna, and nearly took you back. I thought you were your mother, too, and I hated myself because I couldn't stop him from taking you. I used every ounce of brain power I had to think of a way out of that, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I failed you." He looked away from me and refused to meet my eyes.  
"No, you didn't fail." He didn't respond. "Look, you kept my mom safe for 34 years. If it weren't for you my mom would be dead and I would never have been born."  
"Perhaps," he admitted.  
"What do you mean perhaps? That's true and you know it." He smiled a little.  
"I wish I had taught you, too. Good-bye dear Joy."  
"What do you mean 'good-bye'?...Ramiro?...Ramiro!" He stopped breathing. He was dead. I closed his eyes gently while whispering "good- bye".  
"Good-bye, indeed," I heard from behind me. I turned around just in time to recognize Karayan and feel his fist on my face. ************************************************************************ wow that took forever. Sorry about that. Happy belated thanksgiving everyone. I'm 17 as of yesterday and feel old. Anywho, hope u liked the chapter. Please, please, please review, even if you've reviewed a million times before. God bless, *dopey* 


	15. The Death Room

Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Just so you know, the story takes a very dark turn in this chapter. Be warned. Disclaimer: I am happy to announce that for Christmas my parents bought me DBZ, so now I acctually do own all of the characters. :) (For you more guillable...no, not guillable, trusting...people out there, I have just lied to you all.) ************************************************************************  
It was cold, damp and, as I happily noticed, dark when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. When they did I instantly wished they hadn't and shut my eyes. In front of me and, as far as I could tell, all around me were bones, blood and guts. I shuddered trying not to let my imagination wander to how they got there. After a few moments of calming myself I opened my eyes again and looked around. I found myself lying on a stone bed with my hands and feet chained to it. I also found that I was right, the blood, guts and gore were all around me. I shuddered again thinking about what this room must have been used for to have so much death in it. My gruesome thoughts were interrupted when I heard a door open and footsteps. I looked around as best as I could and found that there were also steps in that room and someone was coming down them. I decided to pretend to still be out cold and closed my eyes.  
"Good morning princess." It was Jolon. I kept my eyes closed. "You know, I know you're awake, your breathing pattern's changed from when you were asleep."  
'Liar,' I thought. Then I felt something cold and pointy touch the right side of my neck.  
"Princess, if you don't open your eyes and respond to me, I will send this dagger through your mouth and kill you."  
'You wouldn't kill me, I'm too valuable,' was my unvoiced response. I felt him push the dagger harder and then something wet started running down my neck. 'Then again, maybe not.' My eyes flew open.  
He smiled. "That's better. Now, Karayan has told me a very interesting story he heard Ramiro tell you. You're not queen Luna after all, are you?" I stared angrily at him and shook my head as much as his dagger would allow. "Now, why didn't you tell us this before?" I gave him an evil look to tell him that I wasn't about to answer. It didn't matter though, he didn't give me the chance. "You didn't tell us this before because you figured you would keep your mommy safe. Well, you can't. We'll find her and we'll kill her slowly and painfully." He smiled evilly at me before turning away. "You're weak Princess; that's very surprising. You had been growing very strong over the years but now you are suddenly weak." I glared at the back of his head. "Would like to know how I would know?" he asked turning slightly. "Of course you would, although you'd never admit it." He slowly walked over to a corner of the room and picked up something. When he turned around and I saw what he was holding I found myself ready to puke. "You remember him, don't you? Of course you do, some of your worst memories are thanks to him. Aren't you glad we killed your step-father for you? You remember him attacking you randomly four years ago. Then three months later your first boyfriend showed up with the same strange look your father had had and attacking you. Then three months after that the school bully from your fourth grade class showed up and the incident repeated. This continued every three months for four years. A man from your past shows up when you are alone, has a strange look and attacks you. This was all my planning, and my doing. I found and controlled men who recognized you. That was essential. They had to have some hate towards you in order for me to control them so easily. I got into their minds and bodies, made them strong, fueled there hate towards you and set them loose. This way I could determine how strong you were getting so I could choose the right time to execute my plan." He walked over to me and set Xavier's head to the left of mine. I looked away and tried to ignore the stench. "But wait, there's more." He walked over to another corner of the room and picked up what turned out to be my first boyfriend's head. This he set a little away from my dad's head. And so he continued, picking up the heads of my past attackers and placing them around me until there was only room for one more; the other spot next to my head. I wondered vaguely what he was going to do since he was out of attackers, but I didn't particularly want to know so I didn't thinks long and merely hoped that he had no plans for that spot. My hopes were wrong, however. He walked over to the original corner, picked something up and walked back to me with it hidden in his cloak. I tried not to be curious, but I was so I watched out of the corner of my eye. He then pulled another head out of his cloak and set on the right side of my head. I looked out of the corner of my eye, did a double take and broke down into hysterics with only one word escaping my lips..."Trunks!" ************************************************************************  
I was walking with Trunks. We were holding hands and laughing. I was happy. He was happy. Suddenly men from my past attacked us. Trunks was killed instantly and I was placed on a stone bed with chains on my hands and feet and someone was holding their hand over my mouth. I woke up with a start and found that my all of nightmare was real, including the hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle but, as my hands and feet were chained, I could do nothing. I cringed as my mind went through the million things that he could do to me and I felt myself start to tremble. He brought his head down to my ear and whispered so quietly I could barely hear. "Don't worry and don't fight, it's me, Roberts. Now let's go." I felt myself relax somewhat.  
He quickly grabbed the chains and broke each one. He then helped me stand up and let me lean his arm while I got used to my legs again. He then grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and out of the room. Once in, what I guessed to be, Jolon and co's room, he lead me quietly to where Kacela slept. He quietly raised his hand and shot a ki blast quietly into her head. It was a clean shot, no blood and no noise so how Jolon managed to wake up I will never know. At first he looked surprised to see us, but he hid it quickly and called for Kacela and Karayan.  
"Karayan, Kacela, why are they escaping?!" No response. "Karayan, Kacela, get over here NOW!" Again, no response. He turned slowly to Roberts. "Where are they?"  
"Why don't you see fore yourself?" Roberts asked as he pointed. Jolon's eyes slowly followed Roberts' hand and then grew wide.  
"You, you killed her."  
"Very observant." Jolon's eyes snapped back to Roberts  
"You will die for this."  
"Really? And I suppose you'll be the one to kill me." Jolon merely smiled evily and nodded before running at Roberts. I got out of the way knowing that I would be no help. By the time I turned around Jolon and Roberts were on the other side of the room in full combat. Jolon must have really been working out while I was gone because he was really giving Roberts a run for his money this time. They fought hard and used moves I had never seen before until Jolon caught Roberts off guard with a whisterpoop (AN: my new word, it means a smack on the side of the head.) Roberts was momentarily stunned and started to fall to the ground but Roberts grabbed him from behind.  
"Who are you really?" he whispered in Roberts' ear. "Why do you hide your face?" I watched wanting to help, but finding curiosity holding me back. Jolon reached up to Roberts' face and removed the mask revealing someone who looked vaguely familiar but not quite...  
"Goku?" 


	16. Jolon's Rage

Hello everyone, I am BACK! Aren't you soooooo excited. Anywho, a few things about this chapter. 1st, Goku lookalike = Roberts = my rescuer. Just thought I'd clarify that so you didn't get confused. He has other names, too, but they should be obvious. 2nd sorry this is a short chapter, please forgive...and to show that you forgive me your should review. :P 3rd I own the Dragon Ball Z characters, and look, pigs are flying! 4th this chapter is dedicated to Esgal (and the other 3) because it was her 17th birthday last week and I decided that my next update would go to her because of that. So happy belated birthday! Your present is coming...eventually :D (and by the way, any Harry Potter fans should definitely check out her story, Foundation of Friendship by Esgalhothwen. No, wait, let me change that, you should ALL go check out her story, it's very good. ##############################################  
"So you know him, do you?" Jolon asked with obvious joy. I mentally cursed myself for not keeping my mouth shut. This person who looked uncannily like Goku would have it a hundred million times worse now that Jolon knew that I at least somewhat knew who he was. "Well, Goku, you picked the wrong tyrant to mess with." ************************************************************************  
"So who are you really?"  
"No."  
I was slightly taken aback. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, No, and it's nice to finally know your real name." He glared at me. "What? I see no problem with your name."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I do?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"I'm not."  
"Joy."  
"Yes, No?"  
He rolled his eyes. "You are annoying."  
"Nope. Just trying to make the best of a horrible situation."  
"Really?"  
"Unless lying, chained, to a stone bed in a room surrounded by blood, guts and gore is particularly wonderful to you..."  
"No, it's not."  
"Good, because I would have to wonder about you." He laughed slightly at this. "So seriously, what's your name?"  
"Seriously, I'm not going to tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because if I get my name involved then there's more emotion attached, and that's not a good thing, so I figure I'll just keep my name out of it."  
"But you know my name."  
"So?"  
"So that's not fair."  
"Life usually isn't," he said with a deep bitterness; the same bitterness I felt.  
"You're telling me. I just got dumped from the most perfect man EVER then I found out that he's...he's..." I couldn't continue.  
"Dead?" I nodded trying to hold back the impending tears. "That's not right." The confusion in his voice caused me to look at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
He looked extremely confused. "Trunks doesn't die."  
"What in the heck do you mean?" Trunks was dead, I had seen his head.  
He glanced at me as he realized his mistake. "Nothing, I talk too much."  
"Really, what?"  
"NOTHING."  
"You just told me that the love of my life isn't actually dead then you're not going to elaborate. Don't give me false hope, I have enough despair to deal with right now anyway." He was about to respond when Jolon decided to grace us with his presence.  
"Oh, it's you."  
Jolon gave me such an evil look that even loud mouth me decided that it wasn't such a good idea to talk right now. He walked up to my unnamed friend and, out of nowhere, punched him as hard as he could on the side of the head. "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU KILL HER! YOU STUPID HALF SAYAIN BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY...but first," he said, calming a bit, "she will suffer for your idiocies." With that he walked over to me, grabbed my hair and pulled, and pulled and pulled until I thought the pain couldn't grow anymore. But it did and I felt tears spring into my eyes. I felt pain in my wrists and ankles as my bonds cut into me. And still he pulled. I felt my chains break and myself be pulled onto the ground while my leg found it's way into the blood at the side of the pathways. I was in too much pain to do anything about it.  
"Having fun Princess?" He asked without any of his usual sarcasm. This was scarey. An evil yet sarcastic Jolon I could handle. A psychotic, angry, murderous Jolon was down right horrifying. He picked me up by my hair and threw me back on the stone bed. I winced as my ribs broke. "I hope so because if I have my way you won't be walking for the rest of your cursed life!" He punched me in the stomach. I screamed. He punched my face. I found myself at the edge of consciousness and maybe even death. He laughed as the blood started pouring from my nose and mouth. He then grabbed my left arm and snapped it like it was a stick. He walked around the stone and repeated the painful action on my leg and laughed as I screamed even louder.  
"STOP IT!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Jolon looked up and laughed.  
"And whose going to stop me...you?"  
"Yes, me." And with that he started powering. Jolon laughed again.  
"Those bonds are too strong, even for a super-saiyan. They're made from the strongest tacier in the entire universe. The only reason I broke her's was because she had the older, weaker bonds; we figured you were more of a threat." My rescuer continued powering up none the less. I felt him go up, and up, and up. 'He's going to pass Vegeta if he keep that up' I realized. And still he continued. I glanced at him and was amazed to find his hair was longer than before. I had never seen a super-saiyan's hair grow. Who was this guy? Jolon quietly cursed. Apparently this was a surprise for him, too. I watched in complete pain as Roberts began to break the 'tacier' chain. Jolon was shocked, I had no doubt of that, but he still had his wits and quickly jumped onto the Goku lookalike and started to strangle him with all his might. I watched as blood started to run down the side of Robert's neck and winced as I remembered Jolon's nails. Suddenly I felt my rescuer's energy drop, fast.  
'That's not good,' I thought to myself. Why was that happening? Surely he was strong enough to take Jolon, he'd done it before. So why the sudden decrease in energy. I tried to shift for a better look but groaned as pain shot through my body. I groaned again as I realized that Roberts' hair was back to it's original length and color and still his ki dropped. This wasn't good at all. Finally he stopped struggling and was still. I felt carefully for his ki and found it, but it was weak and almost nonexistent. He would die soon; I knew it and Jolon knew it and he started to laugh.  
At that moment I felt a hatred for Jolon that I had never felt for anyone, even Xavier. He had killed my grandparents, many innocent people, was looking forward to killing again, was laughing at Roberts' near death, had put me in more pain than I knew was possible and, most importantly, he had killed Trunks. I felt rage coming up inside of me as I remembered Trunks' sweet face and words; a rage that surpassed my pain and caused me to power up. I pulled out every ounce of energy I had ever had and put it into a blast that was aimed at Jolon's head. He noticed just in time and ducked. I kept pushing, afraid that if I stopped I wouldn't have to energy to create another blast. I chased him around the room with my blast destroying everything; the bones, the walls, the stairs, everything. Still I held on, thinking about Trunks. Jolon moved very quickly and was always out of the way just in time. It was very frustrating. Suddenly Roberts' hand came out of no where and grabbed Jolon's arm holding him just long enough to allow my blast to find it's way into his head. As I rejoiced over Jolon's demise I noticed that the wall were shaking; the place was going to fall. I also noticed that that had been Roberts' last bit of energy as well as mine. There was no way we were getting out of there before the walls came down. But as the pain started taking back over my body I found that I didn't even have the energy to care. I allowed myself to fall to the floor with a whispered good-bye to Roberts and a promise to Trunks that I would be with him soon. 


	17. Mysterious Ki's

Okay, this chapter is short and in 3rd person POV. Short because it seemed right and 3rd person POV because it seemed right. Okay? Good. This chapter may also be a bit confusing, sorry about that, all will become clear later. Oh, and one more thing...I, sadly, don't own DBZ, do you have to rub it in? ::goes off and cries:: ##############################################  
He sat up breathing heavily. What was that dream about? He had seen her...her and someone else. He had seen and felt her immense pain and had witnessed her death. What did it all mean? He sighed and laid back down as he realized it was similar to all the other dreams he had been having since her disappearance. It was no different and meant nothing...or so he thought until he felt a ki, no, two ki's suddenly shooting up out of no where. He sat up again. What was that? He got out of bed and pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible, which wasn't very quickly considering his hands were trembling. He stopped for a moment as the ki's suddenly died. He shook his head and resumed with greater speed. His hands were still trembling, however, so he decided to screw it and go in his boxers and t-shirt. Then he opened the window and flew in the direction that he had felt the ki's. He flew as fast as he could while still keeping his ki as low as possible. He watched the ground for anything suspicious. He slowed down and flew lower when he reached the area where the ki's should have been...a big empty field. He cursed silently while looking around as carefully as possible. He spotted a small, insignificant-looking house and decided to see if the owner had seen anything. He landed and knocked on the door. Nothing. He tried again, louder. Still nothing. He finally grew impatient and blew down the door. He rushed in too fast to notice that there was no floor and promptly fell to the rubble about seven feet below where the floor should have been.  
"What the heck?" he practically shouted, all thoughts of stealth out the window. He couldn't feel the ki's anymore, she was gone, he had failed and it was all his stupid fault. He let himself collapse on the rubble and sobbed. It was useless, completely useless. He wasn't any help, nothing was. She was gone. He cried harder than he had ever done before. The tears kept coming as he kept thinking about her. Finally he had no more tears in him and he just lay there on the verge of sleep.  
Suddenly he realized that he could sense something, a ki, under him. He sat up and started to remove the rocks under him. 'This is way too slow,' he thought and powered up not caring who or what knew he was there. As he was throwing the rocks out of the hole he realized that he was also throwing bones and skulls and...heads? He chose to ignore that. He finally found an arm... then a body attached to that arm...then a shirt on the body...then the head. He stopped for a moment to breath a sigh of relief then quickly continued digging until she was free. He then picked her up gently and flew at top speed. ************************************************************************  
Vegeta was awake. He had been awake since the first burst of energy had shown up. He had stayed put, however, because he recognized the other ki and had decided to let him deal with. He sat up as he felt the ki near his house and quickly got dressed...without trembling fingers. He opened the window at the ki's approach and silently motioned the man downstairs. He went down as quickly as possible and took the unconscious girl from him arms. The man grabbed Vegeta's arm and looked him in the eyes.  
"If anyone asks, I had no part whatsoever in her finding and bringing home." The man dared to squeeze harder on Vegeta's arm until Vegeta nodded.  
"You have my word." 


	18. Flaring Tempers

Hello all,

I know, I know it's been...I don't even want to know how long it's been since I updated. If it's any comfort, it's been longer on another story. ::looks hopeful:: Wes sorry. ::Looks sorry::

Disclaimer: Please, I wish.

Btw: if there's any really weird formating ( for " for example) ignore it. I took this out of WordPerfect and put it in Microsoft Word and it did something weird. Just so you know.

Everything was cold and dark. All I felt was pain; more pain than I had ever felt before. I am dead,' I thought, or very nearly there.' Death was a lot more painful than I had ever imagined. I felt tears start to fall down my eyes then something touch my leg and the pain flared. I sat up screaming.

"Well at least we know her voice is back," I heard after a second.

"You need to lay down dear," another voice said as a hand pushed me back. As I lay down I felt soft pillows surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see?" I heard a loud bang at that moment that sounded suspiciously like someone being hit with a frying pan.

"Krillin!"

"What?"

"How dare you!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"Bulma? Krillin? Why won't my eyes open?" I interrupted.

"Now look what you did Krillin." Bulma's voice softened. "Honey, your eyes are open."

"What? But it's still dark."

"I know dear. Apparently some chemicals from that place where you were ended up in your eyes and, well, um..."

"I'm blind," I finished for her.

"Yeah."

"How long?" She didn't answer. "Bulma how long?" I asked with some panic.

AI don't know honey... maybe forever."

I was stunned. Forever. But I couldn't be blind forever. Forever was a long time to not see green or flowers or movies or smiles or the sunset or...I stopped thinking as a sob escaped my lips. Bulma pulled me into her arms.

"It'll be okay, honey. I know it's hard, but you adjust well. Besides, you can hear so much better when you're blind."

I snapped. "Have you ever been blind?" I demanded but didn't give her nearly enough time to respond. "No. You've had the pleasure of sight your entire life. I've been tortured, depressed, threatened, and now, blind and if it weren't for Roberts here, I would be dead right now."

There was a moment of silence where I guessed that Bulma was collecting her thoughts but then I heard, "Roberts who?" from Krillin.

"Roberts," I responded as if it were dead obvious. "The man that was found with me."

"Umm...there is no Roberts, or any other man, here. Besides me," he added as an after-thought.

"What...but he was right next to me."

AI didn't find you, so I don't know who or what was next to you."

"But...but he saved my life, more than once." Silence. "I'm going to find him." I started to stand up.

"Oh no you're not," Krillin said as he tried to hold me down.

"Oh yes I am."

"No, Joy, you're not."

"Try and stop me."

"Look Joy, you're blind, have no clue where you were and weak. Do you honestly think it would be wise to leave right now?"

I sat back, defeated. "But, he can't die. I owe him my life."

"Then some of us guys will go."

"Excuse me? Without me. I think not."

"Joy, need I restate my earlier point?"

Then some of you people can come WITH me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Both of you SHUT UP!" I looked in Bulma's direction. "Joy, you are not going. Krillin, go get the others now so she can't go." Bulma was pissed.

"But Bulma, we need..."

"NOW!" Bulma yelled cutting him off.

"Yes ma'am."

They were back, I could feel them...one, two, three, four...four...oh come on, that's how many left, whereas the fifth one? I quickly got up with the intent of running to them and demanding where the fifth ki was, however, a hand quickly pushed me back onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't. You're too weak. They'll come to talk to you in a minute."

"But Bulma, I can stand."

"That's not good enough, you are staying."

I sighed and lay back down. After a few hours - although everyone claims it was a few minutes - the search team came in to report. Gohan started.

"Umm, Joy."

"Were is he?"

"Umm... well, there wasn't anyone. There wasn't even a sign of someone. Are you sure that you didn't just imagine him in your distress."

"And how would I have escaped? How would I still be alive? Who held Jolon still while I blew his brains out?"

"Well, maybe you did more than you realize."

"Bad answer and you know it."

"Look , I don't know. All I know I that there was no one there."

"Well, look again."

"Joy, it would be pointless."

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes it would. We searched for hours and there was nothing. He wasn't there. Maybe he escaped to go looking for you or for help. Either way, he's not there's nothing we can do about it."

I glared in his general direction for a minute before turning my back on him, lying down and crossing my arms. He sighed behind me and the four of them left.

I heard a sheepish knock at my door and looked up. "Hey," came the regretful voice of Gohan from the door.

"What?" I snapped.

AI just wanted to say I'm sorry. You've been through a hard time and I shouldn't have snapped at you."

I was silent for a second. "You know what I hate?" His silence told me no. "When people apologize when it's not their fault. I snapped first and I had no excuse. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorrier."

"Well I'm sorriest," I said and stuck my tongue out. He laughed and came over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I enjoyed the hug for a minute before I informed him that breathing is a necessary part of living. He quickly pulled away and we were silent for a moment.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

I gave him as much of a fake smile I could manage. "Fine," I lied.

"Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional?" (A/N: courtesy of The Italian Job...see it!) he asked. I gave a small laugh.

"Basically."

"How are you really?"

"Well, I was kidnapped, almost killed, tortured for who knows how long, finally rescued but my original rescuer wasn't and, on top of all of that, Trunks is dead!" I felt tears threatening.

"What?!"

"What what?"

"What do you mean Trunks is dead, he's..." he broke off and was silent for a few seconds.

"He's what?" I asked barely able to hope that I was wrong.

"Never mind," Gohan mumbled with confusion in his voice. "I'll be right back." And he left.

"What?" I was thoroughly confused.

Please review and tell me what you think, I'm a little unsure about this one. Also, if you have any questions please ask. I intend to answer all questions in the following chapters and I want to make sure I get them all. That's all.

God bless

dopey


	19. new personhmm

Hello everyone, did you miss me? ::Tries to look innocent and not understand why everyone's glaring at her::. I really am so sorry about the long update. I am going to try to do a lot better next time. Don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I am innocent of breaking any copyright laws. These, infortunately, aren't mine. Enjoy.

Oh yeah, I'm not going to proof read this because I wanna get it out already, just so you know.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sat on my bed waiting. He had to be out there; he had to! It was 2 a.m. and I still hadn't managed to sleep. How could he be missing? That made no sense. And what was Gohan going to say before he left suddenly, and where was Roberts, and how long would I be blind and... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", I screamed into my pillow. I was so confused and my poor brain was in pain. I finally decided that if I didn't go to sleep soon, then I would get a migraine and who knows what else, so I lay down and tried, but, after an hour and a half, that wasn't working. So I decided that maybe a midnight snack would be just the thing, besides, there's nothing like chocolate ice cream for a confused brain. I stood slowly and felt my way to the door, the stairs, the many rooms of the house, then, finally, the kitchen. It felt like it took forever. 'Stupid huge, comfy house,' I thought, 'good thing I've practically lived here for so long.' As I opened the freezer I heard a noise behind me. I attempted to remain calm, which is hard when you've only been blind for a few days. I listened and reached out with my ki. At first I felt nothing and was just about to write it off as me being over paranoid, however, suddenly I felt something very evil in the room. I was scared and yet I managed to slowly close the freezer door before attacking in the direction of the ki I was sensing. I missed, but as I landed I felt something fleshy brush my hand, so I turned around.

"Who are you?" No response. "Answer me!" Still nothing. "Look, I don't know what you're doing in this house, but if you hurt these people I will personally make sure that you regret it as you slowly die. And by slowly I mean over the span of fifty years in a damp, diseased basement where you will receive just enough nourishment to keep you just barely alive. And don't you dare believe that I can't. Now, I ask you again: who are you and what are you doing here?" Still nothing. Now I had to think. I couldn't see it and I wasn't that great at sensing ki's yet, so sensing its moving was out of the question. Finally I decided on something. "Gohan!" I yelled as loudly as I could. As it turned out the room my cousin was staying in was just above the kitchen. (What Bulma was on when she gave him a room that close to the food, I will never know.) In a few seconds I could sense his ki hurrying downstairs. Suddenly I felt the dark ki start to leave. 'Oh no you don't,' I thought as I hurried in it's direction, even though I knew it was hopeless. I made one, final reach in it's general direction before losing my balance and falling on my face.

"Joy!" Gohan had arrived. I didn't look up. "Joy, are you okay?…Joy?…JOY!" I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

Gohan looked relieved and lay down next to me. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Hmm…?" I asked, not altogether there.

"What do you mean 'hmm…?'! You were just lying there, not answering me, I thought you might be dead, and all you can say is 'hmm…'!?"

"Sorry, Gohan, it's just…that was weird."

"What was weird?"

I hesitated. "That was silk. The intruder was wearing BCBG perfume and a silk dress…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up the next morning to Gohan gently shaking me. I heard myself mumble something incoherent and rolled over.

"No, no, Joy," he laughed, "you've taken over my bed long enough." I mumbled something about not having any idea what he was talking about. He laughed again. "Umm, let me see, two people do not fit in a twin bed very well. After you fell asleep I had to take some blakets and sleep on the floor. 'Oh yeah,' I though. I had been too afraid to go back to my own bed last night, what with everything that had happened lately, so I begged Gohan to let me sleep in his room.

"You could have said 'no', you know."

"Yeah, and have you not talk to me for the next month."

"No, not a whole month…just three weeks," I mumbled into his comfy pillow.

"Oh, well if it's only three weeks, then please, stay," he said sarcastically.

"Okay," I answered with a smirk as I rolled over.

"What! No, Joy, time to go." I didn't respond. "Joy, don't make me get drastic." I pretended to be asleep. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that he left the rooming, leaving me to believe that I had won for now and could go back to sleep. Oh how wrong I was. Just as dozed off again I felt a very cold, wet sensation fall all over my head.

"What was that?!" I sputtered as I sat up.

"Just a little something we Saiyan's call ice water," he said smugly. "Works every time."

"Oh go…do something." Man I suck at comebacks. With that I got up, took his pillow, and left for my room and more sleep.

"Actually I was planning on doing something."

"Oh really, what was that?" I mumbled uninterestedly.

"I was planning on introducing you to Pyrena."

I rubbed my eye. "Great. And who is Pyrena?" I asked, too tired to particularly care.

Gohan hesitated. "Trunks' friend from the future."

At that I was suddenly very awake. "Say again?"

"Pyrena, his friend."

"Never heard of her before."

"Well, they've only been friends for the last year or so," Gohan defended.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the case." I did not like the sound of this new girl.

"Look, just go get a shower and I'll introduce you two," he said encouragingly. I was too…suspicious?…to even get onto him for implying that I need a shower. Besides, I wanted to hurry up and meet this girl to figure out if my instincts were right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thirty minutes. Wow, I honestly think that that's the fastest you've ever gotten ready."

At the sound of Gohan's voice I jumped like a foot in the air. "Oh my gosh, do NOT sneak up on a blind woman. Don't you know anything?!" I couldn't see it (obviously) but I could tell that he was rolling his eyes just then. We walked the rest of the way to the living room in silence as I was too busy pondering this new arrival to be distracted. When we finally reached the door Gohan whispered "Be nice" before pushing me into the room. I stood there a minute sensing who was in the room. There was Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi and another ki that was giving me déjà vu, but I couldn't place it.

"You must be Joy," said a pretty voice from my right. I looked in that direction.

"And you are?" I asked, trying not to let my guard down. She sounded friendly enough.

"Pyrena." Then she added quietly. "Trunks and I were good friends."

"I don't remember him mentioning you," I said, letting a little bit of suspicion slip into my voice. Gohan pinched me.

"I only just started getting to know him in this last year." Then she hesitated. "I hear you two were dating for a while."

"Four years."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about…what happened."

"Yeah, it sucks." I could sense her nod.

"Yeah, the whole break up was hard for both of them," Bulma added.

"That…and the other thing," Pyrena added. "Okay, so who wants lunch?" she asked really fast before anyone had the chance to comment. The guys in the room agreed enthusiastically. Why did I have the feeling that this new girl was hot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why can't we mention you to her?!"

"Because, she can't know."

I stopped. The loud, yelling voice, was obviously Bulma. But the one that had whispered the response…it was hard to hear and determine, but it sounded really familiar.

"Can't know what? That you've been lying to her? That you've been a horrible person to her?" I stood silently listening, the book in my hand forgotten. 'Who's being horrible to who?' I wondered.

"Please, just let me do this."

"Do what? Lie! Avoid her! Let her become slowly more and more depressed because of you!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing, how about you mind your own business."

"Because watching that girl suffer makes it my business!"

"No it doesn't. I know what I'm doing, so stay out of it for once!" After that I heard a door slam, so I went to my room to attempt to figure everything out. My poor brain!


End file.
